Green Sheikah
by HimmelsDraculina
Summary: Complete! Sheik is lonely now that Ganondorf is defeated and his friends have gone their own ways. While thinking about the past he starts to play his harp and attracts an unknown person. Prequel to: Of Dark and Grey
1. Green Sheikah

**Alrighty then! This is my first Zelda fiction, so be gentle please! It is centered around Shiek, because...well, he's my favorite character. XD He has his own body and...well read and find out the rest. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, or any of the other ones. But I can have dreams...right?**

**Green Sheikah**

The night was eerily silent around Sheik as he sat on a lone boulder in the middle of his 'secret place'. He usually just sat there to think or read if it was a good day. Today wasn't a good day. He thought back to everything that happened earlier. Or, should I say, everything that didn't happen. Ever since Ganondorf was defeated, the world seemed so…boring! Well, for Sheik that is. Link was with Zelda doing whatever couples do. Sheik wouldn't know; a price to pay for being a Sheikah warrior. He noticed since he was a child that it was harder for people to make friends or have relationships when they are destined to be alone. Even Impa was technically alone. Yes, Sheikahs are a very lonely bunch of people.

'_Lonely…I never thought I would have to feel this emotion._' he thought with a sigh.

Sheik slipped off the boulder and landed nimbly on the ground. He proceeded to walk slowly through the patches of flower beds and passed his favorite evergreen tree. He reached out with his hand and scraped the bark as he slumped by. After coming to the tiny stream that snaked through the edge of his hideout he sighed and sat down again. Sheik played with the ripples that formed around the small stones, then fell backwards to stare up at the constellations in the sky. He took out his harp and played the Bolero of Fire.

'_Such a beautiful melody._' he thought.

He repeated the song twice, and then fell into his own tune. Sheik eyes started to droop and his hand began to falter as he plucked the different cords. Eventually, he drifted off into a cat-like slumber with his harp on his chest. His presence, however, did not go unnoticed. A pair of purple orbs watched him through the grove of trees on the other side of the stream.

O.o o.O

Music broke the silence that made the night. The symphony at first was pretty lively, but then drifted into a sad melody. Khema stood in the middle of the small forest that she wandered aimlessly through. It was rather strange that somebody else was in this section of the forest; it wasn't exactly known.

"_What an exotic song._' she thought as she began to follow the sound of music. Because of the size of the forest, it didn't take long to meet the person responsible of the pleasing sound. She silently jumped into the nearest tree when the person stopped playing his sad ending note. Khema leaned forward a bit on the branch to get a better look at the composer. She couldn't see much of his face, for it was covered by a scarf that hid him from the nose down. His right eye was also slightly covered by his golden hair.

'_Well, I never thought I would run into another Sheikah. Most of us were killed and separated. He must be a good warrior judging by the style of suite. Blue is a color only a certain amount of Sheikah's wear. As is, green._' she thought smiling and looking down at her body suite. Hers was similar to his except green and the eye in the center was not as prominent. Mainly so it was easier to hide in the forest.

Khema watched her fellow Sheikah sleep from in the tree. She tried to memorize what he looked like. It wasn't every day that a Sheikah met another Sheikah.

'_Actually we didn't really meet, but…I'll just get his details. Maybe we will meet in the future,_' she thought, but then frowned when she thought about the possibilities. Khema was starting to get lost in her thoughts, but then got the sudden urge to get closer. She took advantage of the trees and branches and leapt to the other tree opposite of the small streams shore. Khema weaved her way through the needles and then gripped the think branch she steadied herself on. She tilted her head for a better angle to watch him.

'_Wow_,' she thought, '_How unbelievably pointless this it._'

With a yawn, Khema straddled the branch and leaned against the trunk. She was losing interest in her friend down there. She stretched her stiffening muscles and put pressure on a stick that she rested her foot on. With a small 'snap', the stick broke, and the boy immediately jolted from his slumber and into a fighting position. Khema cringed and settled on her haunches to the tree truck. Using her green outfit to blend with the tree she had a good chance that she could escape without being noticed. Who would want to play 20 questions with a total stranger? The sun was coming to peak over the sea of trees, not helping Khema's situation.

O.o o.O

The 'snap' that Sheik was startled out of sleep from didn't come from an animal. He prepared himself to strike out at the slightest movement near him.

'_Whatever it was…It is completely silent now._' Sheik thought narrowing his eyes, thankful for the rising sun.

He started to move slowly around his grounds. Sheik knew something was watching him. He sensed it.

'_Who or what ever this creature is, it is trained well._' he thought as he began to search the trees.

O.o o.O

Completely silent and hidden, Khema moved slowly through the branches again. Her confidence was rising as she was swiftly getting away while he checked the farther trees. With a cocky grin she picked up her pace until she reached the point where she had to jump across to the opposite trees. Her confidence got the better of her as she clutched a narrow branch when her steady feet betrayed her by slipping. The branch she caught snapped when extra weight bent it down. With wide, purple eyes she fell to the ground, but landed on her hands and feet as she was trained, then bolted to the shadows of the trees.

O.o o.O

'_Another sound!_' he thought as he turned quickly.

Sheik glimpsed a figure making its way into the trees' protective shade.

'_You're not getting away that easy!_' he thought angrily, '_Nobody spies on me_.'

With amazing speed he took off in the direction of the unknown figure.

O.o o.O

Khema panted as she used her agility to get away from her pursuer.

'_Damn, he's fast!_' she though, and picked up more speed.

Whenever Khema picked up speed, so did the blue Sheikah. She growled and used her strong legs to leap back into the friendly, welcoming trees, using them to travel and escape faster.

O.o o.O

Faster and faster Sheik ran. He was getting better looks at his prey. It bore green clothing and moved faster than he expected.

'_I didn't expect this._' he panted, but none the less, he picked up more speed.

Neither of them are making progress in their missions. The green one, probably realizing this, jumped athletically into the trees. Sheik watched the trees like a hawk, but didn't see any movement. He slid to a stop as he stared up at the location where 'Green' jumped. It wasn't a minuet before he heard rustling in the trees a ways away. He walked up stealthy over towards the rustle. Before he reached the destination the green figure dropped from the tree and disappeared in a tight grove of trees, 'Green' was gone when Sheik made it over.

'_The movements 'Green' had demonstrated were similar to…well, mine!_' he thought with his brow furrowed.

O.o o.O

Khema held her breath when the legs of the blue Sheikah came into view. She was well hidden in the bushes that rested against the trees. She heard 'Blue' sigh and watched his legs move away from her area and continue to where she first jumped into the trees. Seeing her chance, she shot upwards and ran like lightning to the forests edge. Not looking back.

O.o o.O

Sheik watched 'Green' run almost at an inhuman speed away from here.

He glared and said aloud, "If you need to leave that quickly then go. If you were an enemy you would have attacked by now. Leave quickly, or I will hunt you."

'_Still…_' Sheik thought as he walked back to his little paradise, '_Those movements were way too much like mine. I wish I got a better look at 'Green's' clothes._'

_Author's Note_

**Ok, if you peoples liked it, then I will add another chapter. I don't want to be writing for no reason, so reveiw me please! Oh, and I hope you don't mind a Sheik x OC. Hee hee, I never tell anybody this until the end. But all is well. If you don't mind, I would love it if you would reveiw! And before I forget, Khema's name is pronounced. Kee-muh, not Keh-muh. I don't know why...But my friend got the names confused. -.-'**


	2. Caught

**Thank you for all the reveiws! It really gave me some encouragment to continue. I had this chapter at hand just in case I got a reveiw. That is why the second chapter is up so quick lol. Actually, all the chapters will be up fairly fast, because I know that it is annoying to wait for a story lol. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

**Caught**

Sheik leaned against his evergreen tree and continued his sighing fit. In his mind he was debating whether or not to go back to the castle. On the plus side, he would be able to see his old friends, but on the minus side, they would expect him to stay for awhile, when he would rather just say 'hello' then leave.

'_I'll visit them another day. I don't feel like talking to the happy couple._' he thought, surprising himself with the envious edge in his mind.

Sheik shook his head and scolded himself, '_Stop wallowing in self-pity!_'

He straightened and started to walk, not really going anywhere. He passed Lon Lon Ranch and hopped a few fences.

'_Well it seems like I'm going to Lake Hylila today._' he thought.

He picked up a run, so it would be easier to jump over the high fence. With a yell of motivation he cleared the first fence and then the second one. Sheik looked back at them panting with a small smile on his face. It has been awhile since he got to jump that high. His smile got a little bigger as he began walking to the lake. His smile would however go unnoticed, because of the wrappings around his face. He took a left when the path widened into the small area.

'_Is this place even considered a village?_' he asked himself as he started to cross the bridge that connected to the small island in the lake. He stood in front of the small stone in the ground that hinted on how to get the fire arrows. He smiled at the memory when Link first got them.

'_Even though I had to jump in the water…_' he thought with a scowl, reliving the freezing water.

He stood there spacing out as he usually did until he heard a small sound behind him that reminded him of water parting to let an object through. The first thought that popped into Sheik's head was 'Green!' and he spun around only to see a Zora with his head out of the water smiling up at him.

"Hello, Sheik." he said happily.

"Hello, Aaronek. How are you?" he smiled back, which was again pointless, because he still had the scarf on.

"Same old, same old! You haven't visit me in a while." He said with a pout.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah, just tell me what you've been up too. Then I'll see if it was worthy enough to forget about me." he said as he started to get out of the water.

He walked over to where Sheik stood and sat down. Sheik joined him and thought about the answer he was going to give him.

"Well, actually, I haven't been doing much." he admitted to his friend.

"I thought so."

"But I haven't forgotten you."

"I know, I was only teasing you." Aaronek smiled at him.

They were silent for awhile, just enjoying each others presence. Sheik and his friend just watched the other Zoras swim around and watched as the owl that helped Link on his journey settle in the tree above them. For once he remained silent and also seemed to join them in their nature watching.

"Sheik?" Aaronek asked.

"Yes?"

Aaronek looked uncomfortable with whatever he was going to say, but asked anyway, "Sheik, have you ever seen another Sheikah around here other than Impa?"

Sheik stared at him, 'What a strange question!'

"I don't mean to put you on the spot or anything, but…" he didn't finish his sentence.

The owl hopped down the tree to a branch closer to the pair. He was strangely curious also.

"No, I don't think I have seen another Sheikah anywhere." he answered slowly, but his mind drifted back to 'Green', "Why do you ask."

"Oh, it's nothing." the Zora said quickly, looking away.

They sat in silence once again. The two, or three if you count the owl, must have sat there for a long time, because Aaronek's skin was starting to dry out.

"Sorry, Sheik, but my skin and I will be meeting somebody." he said turning around and slipping into the water.

"Meeting someone?" Sheik repeated.

"Uh, yeah." the Zora said sheepishly.

Sheik narrowed his eyes slyly, "Just who is this 'someone'?"

"Well…Do you remember when you first met me?"

Sheik nodded.

"Do you remember that one girl that dived off of the waterfall when we were talking and broke the record?"

Sheik thought back for a second then asked, "Useyna?"

Aaronek let out a nervous laugh.

"You've got some high standards, my friend! Isn't she connected to Princess Ruto somehow?"

A grin appeared on Aaronek's face, "Well, got to go! Visit me more often, now!"

Sheik smiled warmly as he watched his friend swim quickly towards the opening of Zora's Domain. Though he was happy for his friend, in the back of his mind, there was an envious seed sprouting.

Sheik closed his eyes and said to himself, "Don't think like that! Be happy for your good friend, not envious!"

"Now, why is the ever emotionless Sheik jealous?"

Sheik looked up with a glare and answered curtly, "I don't think that my life is of any business or yours."

The owl flew down from his perch and settled next to Sheik.

"Tell me. Rant at me, if you wish."

"Why do you care?"

"Even a lonely heart needs to speak out once in a while."

"I'm not lonely."

"It is rather obvious, Sheik." the owl responded softly.

Sheik grinned through his scarf, but said nothing.

"If you don't wish to answer my first question then answer this: Have you seen a figure dressed in green roaming the lands?"

Sheik eyes widened in shock, "You've seen it also?"

The owl nodded its feathered head, "Yes."

"Did you learn anything about it?" Sheik asked.

"No, that is why I came to you. How did you meet it?"

"It was spying on me. What about you?"

"I met it by sheer luck. I was flying over a small forest this morning and I saw a figure running at an incredible speed, so I assumed that that it was you and swooped down. When I got closer, I realized that it worn green clothing, instead of your usual blue. This picked at my curiosity, so I called out your name to see if it would respond. At the sound of my voice the figure lifted its head and revealed large purple eyes, so unlike your red ones. It immediately turned another direction when it caught site of me and continued at its fast pace. When it turned around, I also noticed a long braid of golden hair. Very long, if I do say so myself; it would have reached its bottom if it would have let it loose. This perplexed me."

"Did you see its face?" Sheik asked after he let everything sink in.

"No, I didn't. The figure wore a scarf around its face as you do. That is another reason why I assumed that it was you. What a vexing predicament, is it not?"

Sheik nodded in agreement and said, "Well, it must be a Sheikah if it is so similar to me."

"That or a person is disguising himself as a Sheikah to spy on somebody, presumably you."

"But why would a person spy on me now? The war of the Triforce is over."

"So it seems, but another villain other than Ganondorf could be seeking the power."

They both went silent as they mulled over what they just learned.

"If you find any information on this stranger, would you tell me?" Sheik asked.

"Of course, as will you?" the owl countered.

"Of course."

"Summon me with a song from your harp if anything comes up. I'm off!" he said and flapped his enormous wings.

"Wait, which song?"

The owl hovered in the air while he turned and shouted back, "The Serenade of Water."

Sheik nodded and watched him fly away.

O.o o.O

Khema watched the blue Sheikah from on top of the professor man's house. She watched him enter the town and make his way past her hiding spot, too lost in his thoughts to notice her. He continued to the small island in the lake and was surprised when a Zora and an owl joined him. They seemed to be talking and passing time. The owl was moving closer and closer, so Khema assumed that the conversation was very interesting. After a while the Zora left and the owl landed next to the Sheikah. They also talked for a short amount of time. As if it was strictly for business. She lay back on the roof as the owl flew away and as the Sheikah stated walking over the bridge again. Like the last time he passed by, he looked deep in his thoughts, so she wasn't worried. Khema closed her eyes when his figure passed by the house. She was completely relaxed at the fact that he was gone and probably out of site by now. A small creak was heard on the side of the house, but she gave it no heed. Big mistake. 'Blue' was on top of her and pinning her arms down in a matter of seconds. Red eyes staring into purple ones.

_Author's Note_

**I was being so nice and then I left you with a cliffhanger. Is that wrong? Thanks again for reading and reveiwing everybody.**

**HimmelsDraculina**


	3. Captured

**I've been getting these chapters up pretty quickly! I'm actually kind of proud of myself lol! Thank you for all the reveiws. They make me feel so happy! I hope you think this chapter is as nice as the other ones. It was kind of complicated...I didn't know how to make Khema react... o.o'**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, but I like to mess with the characters. Thank you owners of The Legend of Zelda for supplying my entertainment.**

**Chapter 3**

**Captured**

Anger straight from her core seethed through her body at the sight of her fellow Sheikah on top of her. Both of them were shooting death glares at each other. 'Blue' narrowed his eyes and tightened his grip on her wrists. Khema could feel her flesh start to bruise.

"Why are you spying on me?" 'Blue' demanded.

Khema's eyes widened, 'What was he talking about?'

Her eyes must have had confusion in them for he growled and said, "Don't play innocent!"

If she was angry before, she was completely infuriated now. With all the strength that she could muster, she freed her wrist from his tenacious claws and grabbed hold of his neck. With a push, he was now on his back and she was now dominating. He was losing air fast with her iron grasp around his throat.

'_But, I don't want to kill him…_' she thought. Her brief moment of hesitancy gave 'Blue' enough time to shove her off and choke for oxygen.

'_I hate running from battles, but I have no choice._' and with that, Khema turned from him and jumped off the roof, '_I'm not killing another Sheikah. He should know better, also!_'

She hit the ground and began her running again. She didn't get far before she tripped and fell from something wrapped around her ankle. Khema twisted her body to look down and saw a chain. She followed the chain with her eyes and saw 'Blue' holding the other end.

'_Now, is a whip-like chain really necessary?_' she yelled in her mind.

Apparently, it was for he started to pull her backwards and towards him. She leaned to her ankle and undid it quickly, but not quickly enough. By the time she got up again and tried to start running the chain was around her again, this time her neck. The air was knocked out of her and she was flung on her back. Her eyes blurred for a second, but she recovered her balance. She stood and grabbed that chain on her neck and yanked as hard as she could. Some slack was made, but 'Blue' took it back as fast as it was retrieved. Khema tried a new plan and started to back up. Making sure she was facing him, so he couldn't cut off her airway again with the chain. However, facing him wasn't exactly a good idea either. She heard horse hooves behind her and the sound of air as if something was being thrown. That was the last thing she heard before something struck her head and blacked out.

O.o o.O

Sheik watched as she fell to her knees and then down to the ground. He coiled his chain as he made his way towards her; carefully making sure that she wasn't feigning unconsciousness. He knelt down next to her and examined the back of her head. It was bleeding as he expected.

"Damn Link, you threw that thing hard." Sheik said looking up.

Link put away his boomerang and shrugged, "It looked like you could have used some help."

Sheik let out a small chuckle and turned over the body, '_So the owl was right about 'Green's' appearance. Oh! The owl! I need to tell him._'

"Who is this?" Link asked. He was noticing the similarities of the clothing between her and Sheik, "And why did you attack a girl?!"

Sheik looked down and his eyes widened, "I didn't notice!"

"How could you _not_ notice?!" Link exclaimed while indicating her chest.

"Link!"

"Well, it is rather obvious!" he yelled back, "I didn't mean that in a perverted way, but come on!"

Sheik picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Where are you going to take her? Do you need a ride? Epona can handle the three of us, believe me." Link reassured.

"No, it's alright, I already have a ride." Sheik answered while taking out his harp, "I'll take her to my place."

"Did she do something wrong?"

"She's been spying on me."

Link's face contorted with mild disbelief, "But she is obviously a Sheikah. She covers her face like you do."

"She could be a person in a disguise of a Sheikah."

"True," Link admitted.

Sheik reached over with his other hand to his harp, careful not to drop the girl, then realized, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I have to deliver something to the professor. Ah, no! I got to run, Sheik!" Link ran the fastest Sheik has ever seen him go and heard him angrily mumble, "How many stupid frogs do I have to deliver to this insane man?!"

Sheik laughed out loud this time and reached over again to start playing his harp. The Serenade of Water echoed throughout Lake Hylila. He waited a while, before the sound of wings could be heard over the trees. The owl circled his way down and landed in front of Sheik.

'Well, well, well, it seems like you didn't really need my help." said the owl in a satisfied tone, "So it was here the whole time."

"Yes, _she_ was here the whole time."

"She!" the owl said surprised.

Sheik nodded and shifted the girl on his shoulder so now he was holding her like a bride. Her head hung back against his arm so that her scarf was sliding down. Out of respect, Sheik went down to one knee to let her lean on him, so he could fix the wrappings.

"Well, so she is, so she is." the owl said, "Why is she bleeding?"

Sheik rolled his eyes and simply said, "Link."

"Oh," said the owl.

They both nodded at each other with mutual understanding.

"So, will you need a ride to take her somewhere?" asked the owl.

"Yes, if you don't mind, to my house."

"Well, I don't know where that is, so you will have to direct me."

"Yes, of course," Sheik said as he started to fling the girl over the owls back and hopping on himself.

The owl flapped his wings hard, so he could fly with the extra weight. Sheik guided him towards Kakariko village, but surprised the owl when he told him to keep going forward. He obliged and made his way toward Death Mountain. They swerved around the falling rocks and twice Sheik almost fell off when the owl decided that it was completely all right to barrel roll to help his dodging. At that point Sheik was clutching the girl in front of him like she was his sister.

"Are you doing this on purpose or something?" Sheik yelled over the loud wind.

The owl cocked his head around and replied, "Doing what on purpose?"

Sheik rolled his eyes as he directed the owl past where the Gorons lived. To make it over the mountain the owl had to gain altitude, when he did this, Sheik turned his head to look at the view of Hyrule behind him. Never before had he been this high in the air looking down at Hyrule. Usually he climbed the mountain to head home, which caused him to miss the spectacular view. He was too busy dodging rocks and exerting his strength to make his way. Sheik laughed when he saw a large horse-like figure running towards the castle. He wished Link would look up, but Sheik knew even if he did, he probably wouldn't notice him.

"Hey, Sheik, awake you! Which way now?" the owl shouted.

Sheik was brought back from his day-dreaming and told the owl to continue forward when he made past the mountain. The owl did as he was told and picked up a little speed by diving; his wings were getting tired.

"My home is only a little farther down." Sheik said to him, hoping that that was enough motivation.

The owl was surprised to see that a whole other forest was beyond Death Mountain. It was almost like the Lost Woods in Kokiri.

"You can drop us off at the forest edge. I will carry her from there." Sheik said.

The owl sighed and said, "You don't trust me enough to show me your home, but you will take a spy there?"

Sheik scowled and answered, "It isn't that I don't trust you…it's just I don't want anyone, not even Princess Zelda, knowing where I live. And the only reason why I asked you to fly me here instead of the castle is because I don't want the royal family involved in this. They have enough problems without dealing with a spy. Besides, if I decide to let her go and not kill her, I will blindfold her, so she won't be able to find her way back. Sound like a plan?"

"What ever works for you, my friend." the owl replied with a small hoo-like laugh.

They started to descend to the edge of the forest and landed smoothly. After dismounting, Sheik dragged the girl with him and threw her over his shoulder like last time.

"Thank you for the ride."

"No problem, I enjoyed it more than I thought I would. Who knew that another forest was back here? Maybe I'll explore it one day!" the owl said happily, "What about her?"

"Heh, I just hope she doesn't wake up before I get home. She is stronger than she looks. She runs fast, also."

"Sounds like a Sheikah." the owl said mischievously.

"I doubt that she is a Sheikah, sorry." was all Sheik said before the owl laughed and flew away.

Like Sheik expected, the owl just couldn't fly away without saying one last thing: "But what if she is a Sheikah?"

Without waiting for an answer he took off. Sheik frowned as he watched him go. He took no heed to the question and started to walk into the forest. Though this forest was a lot like the Lost Woods, in Sheiks opinion; this forest was so much more beautiful. It wasn't as silent as the Lost Woods, it had more animals to watch, more flowers to brighten it up, and the trees didn't look like they were going to find any monsters in them. All in all, it was peaceful. Sheik traveled up and down all the slopes and seen probably every secret spot there and still he didn't find any other peoples. This was just positively delightful for someone like him. Since nobody else seemed to know about this place, he took it into his honor to name it. Arborvitae was the name he chosen and Arborvitae Forest is so it called. Though the forest was large in its own way, it didn't take long to get to Sheik's house. His house was well hidden even though nobody else knew about this forest. The home practically was the forest actually. His tree house was similar to the one Link had when he was younger, except Sheik's was larger and had a second story. The tree that he had chose to be his home was a weeping willow. It is perfect, he thought to himself when he first saw it. The branches were full of vines to hide his future home and he was right. But once he built his home, he added flowered vines around the trunk, so that they would climb up and wrap around his house. One vine even went through his window and into the kitchen where it tried to grow longer so it could reach the other window to escape.

Sheik reached the trunk of his tree and tugged on one of the branches vines. A rope fell down next to him.

'_Ok, well, this will be complicated._' he thought as he looked at the girl in his arms then at the rope.

Sheik thought for awhile and ended up with one arm around the girl's chest and pulling himself up with the other.

'_It is a good thing that I train every day, or this would be impossible!_' he thought as he reached the top. He heaved himself and the girl onto the balcony he installed and then picked her up again to enter the house. Sheik was huffing slightly, but groaned when he remembered. He still had to climb a ladder to get into his bedroom to put the girl on his bed and let her sleep. He breathed in deeply when he stared at the ladder and then resumed his first position of climbing. This time it was a lot easier, because of the bars.

'_That rope was a killer._' Sheik thought as he pulled the girl. He grabbed hold of the railing at the top and climbed the rest of the bars like they were nothing.

He dropped her on the bed, not caring this time if it hurt or not and watched her hoping to see some movement other than her breathing. Sheik couldn't wait to start interrogating her. He was immensely curious too who was spying on him. He was about to turn away and go downstairs again when he caught sight of the window next to where she was sleeping. Sheik looked at the window and then her, and then the window again. He crossed the room and started to dig in his dresser for the key that would lock the window. He found it under a collection of scarves for his face. With a satisfying 'snick' of the lock, he started down the ladder without looking back at the girl once. He didn't bother to lock the down stairs windows or the door leading outside. Those weren't a problem, but he wasn't going to let her sneak out through the top one. He could catch her downstairs.

It was a few hours before the girl woke up.

O.o o.O

Khema's eyes fluttered open. She was surprised to feel softness all around her and partial darkness throughout the small room. She looked to her side and saw light coming from somewhere below.

"Where am I?" she said to herself as she drug her legs from the comfortable bed and tried to stand. Nausea swept through her and she fell back onto the bed. It was then that she felt the throbbing on the back of her head.

'_Oh, that's right! Something struck me when I was trying to fight off 'Blue.' Did somebody save me?_' she questioned in her mind.

She forced herself back up and staggered over to the closed window hoping to open it and see where she was. When she pushed at it, she was surprised that it wouldn't budge. A sinking feeling formed inside of her when she felt the lock with her fingers on the window. She turned her head to where the light was and walked a little more steadily towards the railing. She looked down and felt her stomach do a somersault when she saw 'Blue' leering up at her.

"So you're awake."

_Author's Note_

This chapter was fun to make. I don't know why. Thank you for reading!

**HimmelsDraculina**


	4. Quid Roe Pro

**This chapter was kind of complicated also. I had to stop writting in my notebook, because I kept going back and erasing every 5 seconds. I keep fantisizing about what I'm going to do with them in the future. Do you think I can handle a little lemon? Haha **

**And thank you NightmarePossession for the idea of putting the thinking in italics! It is a lot easier to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, but Sheik is fun to mess around with.**

**Chapter 4**

**Quid Roe Pro**

With one jump, 'Blue' was practically at the top of the ladder. Khema recoiled backwards when he pulled himself up unto the flooring. She glared at him as he moved towards her with deceptive laziness. Khema could feel the tension in him even from across the room. She fisted her hands behind her back and shifted her feet so it would be easier to lunge at him if he decided to attack.

Seeing this 'Blue' said, "I don't plan on attacking you, I plan on questioning you."

Khema's eyes narrowed suspiciously. It was plainly obvious that she didn't trust him. She didn't respond, instead she waited for him to say something else.

'Blue' watched her and sensed that she wasn't going to say anything just yet. Slightly annoyed, 'Blue' reached out and grabbed her bruised wrist and then forced her to sit on the chair next to the bed so he could stand above her.

'_If he thinks size intimidates me, he's wrong. I go up to his nose, he's not that much taller than me._' Khema thought, '_But still…I really hate looking up at people…_'

Her eye twitched slightly when she had to tilt her head back to watch the other Sheikah. She knew that every tiny move she made would be recorded into 'Blue's' brain and analyzed later.

Khema smirked and though, '_Better not give him the satisfaction of an easy interrogation. I'll only answer the questions I like._'

O.o o.O

Sheik watched her eyes give away her facial expressions; she was smirking at him.

'_A little cocky aren't you?_' he thought as he prepared his questions in his mind. The first one was simple enough, "What is your name?"

"Khema." she answered.

Sheik blinked, '_That was…easy. Shouldn't she hide her identity?_'

He shook off the idea of her being innocent and continued, "Where are you from?"

Silence.

Sheik watched her expectantly then glowered at her when she raised her eyebrows and continued smirking.

"You're not going to tell me where you're from." It was more of a statement then a question, but Khema shook her head to signify she wasn't.

"Who is your leader?"

"I don't have one."

Sheik closed his eyes and nodded slowly, "Do you have any superiors that you take orders from?"

"No. Not anymore at least."

He tilted his head at her to say he doesn't understand.

Silence.

He nodded and then said, "Why are you spying on me?"

"I'm not spying on you."

"Why were you watching me in the tree then? And why did I find you at Hylila?"

Khema paused for awhile then answered slowly, "I'm not spying on you. I heard your harp in the forest and I was curious to who was playing it. Yes, I know, watching you in the tree was pointless, but I did it anyway, because I'm just like that. And at Hylila…" she smirked again, "Hylila was your fault. I was there before you got there. You passed by the roof of the house without looking up. I was there the whole time."

Sheik sank down to the bed and leaned against the footboard, all the while watching her purple eyes, hoping that something in them would show a lie. He found nothing.

'_Could she really be telling the truth?_' he asked himself.

He continued staring at her as he thought about the answer. She didn't break the eye contact even though he was staring at her for at least a couple minuets (a couple minuets are longer than you think).

"Are you a Sheikah?" he asked with a small glimmer of hope.

"Yes." Khema said simply.

"Could you prove it?"

"Yes, I could."

Khema started too reach into a hidden pocket in her suite. To be safe Sheik pulled out a knife and pressed the point to her shoulder. A warning.

O.o o.O

Khema looked at the knife and then into the eyes of 'Blue'. She didn't stop staring into his eyes as she continued to reach into her pocket. She was about to pull something out before: "Quid roe pro."

"Excuse me?" Sheik said confused.

"Quid roe pro," Khema repeated, "I tell you something, you tell me something."

Sheik smiled behind his scarf, Khema did also. He could tell. "Alright, I'll play your little game. Ask away!" he said with a flick of the wrist.

"What's your name?"

"Sheik."

"Where are you from?"

"If you are a true Sheikah, then you should know."

Khema grinned in response.

"Who is your leader?"

"I don't have one, not anymore at least."

At that Khema laughed out loud.

"Where am I?"

Silence.

"Where am I?" Khema repeated.

"Quid roe pro," Sheik replied, "Show me your proof."

Khema watched his eyes for awhile, then took out of her pocket, a badge and handed it to Sheik. He blankly stared at it and then got up to go to his dresser again. He dug in the same drawer with his scarves and took out a similar badge and sat back down on the bed. His badge was encrusted with sapphires, hers with emeralds. They both held the Sheikah and triforce symbol. They were exactly the same, save for the color. He flipped it over and ran his finger across the engraving. "_Khema_" it said with an amethyst stone under it. He flipped his over and saw practically the same thing. The engraving of "_Sheik_" and a ruby stone under it.

Sheik sighed and said, "Alright…You are a Sheikah. I…apologize…for hurting you and accusing you of treachery. I have always been suspicious of people."

A red tinge appeared on the visible part of Sheik's face and almost put a guilt trip on Khema, "I would be suspicious also if you had been watching me in a tree. Don't beat yourself up."

"How could you possibly be so light about it? I hurt you!" he said.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Khema said as she pulled back a bit of her clothing to see the bruise, "You're strong."

The bruise was purple and black where Sheik's fingers clasped, but almost green and yellow where the palms of his hands were. Sheik closed his eyes and hung his head in shame.

Khema laughed and said, "I probably wouldn't have even remembered if you didn't remind me."

Sheik looked up a bit, but his expression didn't change he just pointed with his a thrust of his chin and said, "Your neck will probably be bruised also. Along with your ankles, because of the chain."

Khema forgot about that also.

"Oh, and your head. One of my friends threw a boomerang at you."

Khema didn't forget about that.

"Yeah, I remember this one." she said while putting her hand to the back of her head to feel the injury. She was surprised to feel dried blood and pulled her hand away when pain throbbed through her when she made contact with the tender spot.

"I'll go get something for the bruises and the head injury." Sheik said getting up slowly, "You can stay here for the time being."

He turned away and started to climb down the ladder, but paused for a second and said, "I truly am sorry."

Then quickly made his way down.

O.o o.O

Sheik put his face in his hands and leaned into a corner. He banged his head against it slightly.

'_Idiot!_' he yelled in his mind, '_You attacked your fellow Sheikah! There's not many of us left and you were thinking about killing her!_'

He took a deep breath and made his way into his little kitchen where he kept his medical supplies. He thought back to where he first captured her and to the part where Link threw his boomerang.

Realization flooded over him when Sheik thought back, '_Wait! He attacked also and he scolded me for attacking a girl!_'

He scowled and poured all the different medicines into a basin and added water to soak a few rags in.

_Author's Note_

**I'm still debating whether or not to do lemons. Have you ever had an arguement in your mind and your shoulder angels come out and start fighting with each other? Thats whats happening now. My evil side says "There's no problem with a little loving" but my angel side says, "Keep it clean." Who do you want to win? ...I'm so confuzzled lol. Anyway, thank you for reading!**

**HimmelsDraculina**


	5. Healing

**This chapter isn't as long as the other ones, I'm afraid, but hey, it is still a chapter, right? Oh, and if you haven't noticed already...I'm pretty dull when it comes to naming the chapters. I never take the time to name them something really cool, so...yeah...don't expect anything brilliant. Haha**

**Thank you, TheFireSage, NightmarePossession, and color00me00twilight, for reveiwing _all_ of my chapters! That was very sweet of you.**

**Disclaimer: Once again...I don't own The Legend of Zelda. If I did, Sheik would be in every single game ever made. Wouldn't that be nice?**

**Chapter 5**

**Healing**

With all the medicines in the basin Sheik walked back to the ladder and stared at it. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

'_Now how the hell, am I suppose to do this_?' he shouted in his mind as he looked at the liquid filled basin and then at the ladder, '_This is the first time ever I ever wanted stairs!'_

Sheik looked around this room for something he could use, and then he got an idea. He carefully set down the medicine and crossed the room to search around in a truck. After digging for awhile he yanked out a long piece of rope and a pulley. He grinned at his 'brilliant' idea and climbed up the ladder to install it.

'_You would think I would have done this when I first made the house._' he thought as he reached the last bar.

He looked up to find Khema watching him. Her eyes held questions to what he was doing, but she restrained from asking and waited. Sheik attached the pulley to the side of the wall and ran the rope over the slot. He gave Khema one last look before he started downwards again. Once down he went back into the trunk to find a hook.

[xx[xx[x

'_Now why does he need a pulley in the house?_' Khema thought as he watched Sheik's head disappear.

She heard him shuffling about below the sounds of stuff being tossed about as if he was looking for something. Being a naturally curious girl, Khema got up and walked to the railing to watch him do whatever he was doing. Her vision blurred after a few steps, so she sat with her knees tucked under her to watch him through the bars. She could see him bending over a truck and setting things aside when it wasn't what he was looking for. She heard him sigh and close the trunk. He then crossed the room and started digging in another. Khema couldn't help but restrain a laugh at the sight of Sheikah who seemed so emotionless, was acting up in exasperation. He shifted a few maps to the side and pulled out something silver. She heard him let out a 'ah-ha!' and walk back over to the bottom of the ladder. She then saw what he was up too. There was a basin full of something with a pale yellowish tinge. Khema's nose wrinkled a little bit at the sight of it, but decided in her mind that it wasn't the time to pick and choose.

[xx[xx[x

Sheik attached the hook to the side of the basin and let out a content sigh when he looked at his new creation. He examined everything at the bottom to make sure that nothing would spill out if he started to pull it up at the top. His gaze wondered upwards to the pulley and was surprised to see Khema staring down at him watching him work. One of her eyes was peeking from behind one of the railings. Sheik saw the unclothed part of her face go slightly red and then watched her crawl backwards into the shadows once more. Sheik brushed aside her strange action and went back to making sure the pulley would work.

[xx[xx[x

'_He probably thought I was going to try and escape or something._' she thought with a bitter laugh, '_Like I can escape in this condition. I can't stand up without getting blurry eyed._'

Khema crawled her way to the bed and sat down on it.

'_That pulley was a pretty clever idea now that I think about it._'

She looked around the room to see nothing out of the ordinary. Everything was completely normal.

'_Why am I searching for something strange?_' she asked herself, '_To keep myself awake. Duh._'

Khema just realized how tired she was.

'_Well…I bet he won't mind…_' she thought as she lay on her stomach in the bed.

Her plan was just to rest until he came back, but that plan failed miserably. Seconds after she closed her eyes with her head on that pillow, she was fast asleep.

[xx[xx[x

Sheik smiled at his accomplishment as he climbed back up the ladder. When he got at the top he jumped slightly at the sight of Khema sleeping on his bed.

'_She seems so active. I didn't think she slept that easily._' he thought stifling a laugh and then yawned, '_Wow, I'm tired also. I'll get this done quickly then._'

He walked over to the pulley and started to tug the rope down to make the basin come up. It was working wonderfully. He tied the rope of on the railing when the basin came into position. He unhooked it carefully to make sure the liquid didn't fall. He made his way over to where Khema was sleeping and went down to his knees so he could be level.

'_How am I going to do this without messing with her scarf? Maybe if I just pull this a little…_' he though tugging on her hat that covered her golden hair. He gently peeled the hat back being both careful not to wake her and move her coverings. He took a rag from the basin and squeezed out the excess water. He knew that it might sting a little, so he slowly made his way to the broken skin. Right when the medicine soaked rag made contact, Khema gasped and flung her head back. Her eyes were wide and still half asleep. Sheik caught her and feebly pushed her head back down. Muscles still not working correctly with her drowsy brain, she complied. Sheik smiled behind his scarf to when he saw her eyes start to droop again as he cleaned her wound. He knew that it would a little at first, but he also knew that afterwards it always felt refreshing. It was like putting something cold, but not like ice, on top of it. When he was done cleansing it he dried her hair off and wiped away the dried blood.

'_Now to the bruises,' he thought and sighed, 'The neck is going to be tough.' _

He shifted the scarf up so he could see. As he thought before, there was definitely a bruise. It was obvious that a chain was around her neck. There was a pattern between the links that matched up with the pattern on her neck. He squeezed out another rag and placed it across the bruise. He knew the front would be more bruised, because of how hard he yanked her back, so he tucked it in, hoping that it will catch at least half of it. The rest of her bruises on her ankle and wrists were fairly easy. All he had to do was push back her sleeves and her legging and he was done.

He fixed the wrappings on her face and placed the rags in the basin again. He watched her sleep a little longer, before he got up and placed the things back on the pulley and lower them.

'_I'll sleep below on the couch. I doubt that she would try to escape now. Oh, which reminds me…_' he thought and retrieved a key from his pocket. He crossed over to the window that he first locked and undid it. He opened it and was shocked to see nighttime across the lands. The moon peeked from in-between the willow branches and shined down on Khema's face; the moonlight caressed her golden locks. For a second he was rather mesmerized, but he mentally slapped himself as he walked back over to the ladder. He sneaked one last glance at Khema before retreating down and going to sleep.

_Author's Note_

Hee hee, I name myself...Speedy Gonzalez! The German Mexican! Muahahaha! -clears throat- Bad joke, sorry. See, this is what happens when a serious person tries to be funny. Alrighty...I know there was something I wanted to say...but I forgot...It will probably be posted later so check back! Hahaha. Thank you for reading.

**HimmelsDraculina**


	6. Headaches

**This is a kinda sorta filler chapter. There are _some_ contributions, but mostly it's just for fun. **

**Chapter 6**

Headaches

"You still haven't told me where I am." Khema said as they ate together on the balcony.

They had an assortment of different fruits and berries between them on a platter. Sheik woke up earlier then her and fixed everything up. Since Sheik only had one chair at the table in the kitchen and he didn't feel like trying to get the chair up in the bedroom down they just dangled their legs off the side of the house and nibbled on random things Sheik found in the forest.

Sheik extracted the pit of a cherry and placed it on a teacup saucer before answering, "You wouldn't know where this is even if I told you."

Khema narrowed her eyes and said, "And your point is? I still want to know! How would you like it if you were practically lost somewhere you don't know?"

"Well…How about this: I tell you the name of the forest you are in, but I won't tell you where it is exactly." Sheik proposed.

Khema thought about it before she answered, "_If he tells me the name, I might be able to figure out where I am. Why won't he just tell me?_"

"Alright," she answered.

Sheik nodded and said, "You are in Arborvitae Forest." With that he slipped his hand inside his scarf and popped the pitted cherry into his mouth.

Khema stared at him for the longest time and said, "Did you just make that up?"

"What? No, I didn't make it up! Well, actually technically I did. I named this forest, because nobody else lives in it."

She continued staring at him in disbelief, "There has to be _somebody_ else out here."

"No, I checked all over this place; nobody." he replied simply as he picked up a slice of pear.

"Isn't that odd to you?" she asked.

Sheik shook his head, "No, I like it."

"Don't you get lonely?"

He swallowed the pear he was chewing on and started thinking, "You're a Sheikah, so you too must be lonely."

"That didn't answer my question." Khema said softly.

At that they continued to eat and watch the wildlife from on top of the tree. Khema didn't know why, but she actually kind of liked this boy. Even though he thought she was a spy and attacked her, he was still a pretty nice guy if you get to know him. It almost seemed natural when they talked together.

"How is your head?" Sheik asked suddenly.

Khema was brought out of her drabbles in her mind, "Huh? Oh, yes, it's better now. Uh…do you mind if I explore around this place or am I still your… captive?"

He laughed when he heard her use that term. He stopped thinking of her as a captive when he found out that she was a Sheikah.

"Go right ahead. Don't get lost though."

Khema was indignant, "Of course, I won't!"

Sheik chuckled as he watched her jump from their perch and land nimbly on her feet. He leaned his shoulder against a low tree branch and watched her walk slowly around his little set up. He couldn't help but notice that she didn't venture beyond a certain point. He thought that she was going to search around until he was out of her sight and maybe even run away, but she wouldn't go past a large rock covered in moss. Though he thought that was strange, he didn't pursue the matter. He watched as she let flowers graze her finger tips and as she bent down to examine the little garden of vegetables he made in the past. He smiled when she jumped into random trees and started to climb to the top. He had the feeling she was trying to get up high to figure out where she is. She was obviously frustrated by the fact Sheik wouldn't tell her where they were. Every time she went up, she came back down with her eyes narrowed and her hands picking out leaves in her hair and suite. He wanted to tell her that no matter how many trees she climbed, all she would see is Death Mountain blocking her view, but he knew that if he did, she would figure it out. Everybody has seen the front of Death Mountain, but nobody has seen the back, so nobody would recognize it. Sheik got up from the balcony and went into the house to place the platter on the counter top. He grabbed a bucket and exited the house again. He jumped down as Khema did and walked towards her. He had to stifle a laugh when he saw that she got her wrappings caught in the thorns of a rose bush. She was trying to keep the wrappings on her face and pull it from the bush at the same time.

"Need some help?" he asked.

She looked up surprised. She was too busy concentrating on the bush to notice him coming, "Will you?"

Sheik smiled and undid the tangles. He watched as she quickly fixed her scarf.

"I'm going to get some water from the river near by. Do you…want to come?" he asked.

Khema's eyes brightened and she replied cheerfully, "Yes!"

"Why are you so excited?"

"Because I want to explore more, why else?"

"You are really curious you know that?"

Khema nodded with her eyes closed and smiling.

Sheik just laughed and they went on there way to the river. Khema was practically bouncing in her walk and every once in awhile she would hum a little tune.

'_And she passed the Sheikah warrior test…_' he thought as he watched her, '_I guess that wasn't exactly fair for me to say. She is stronger than she looks._'

It wasn't long before they reached the river. Sheik bent down and filled up the bucket. When he turned around, he saw that Khema wasn't there. His heart went to his throat.

'_Did she…trick me? Did she leave?_' he thought and then scowled at himself, '_Of course she did, you idiot! Did you really think that she would stay with someone who captured her?_'

He sighed and started walking back up the path.

"Hey! Wait up!"

He turned around with shocked eyes.

"Why did you try to leave without me? Seriously, if you don't want me here, I'll go, but just tell me! Don't ditch me!" Khema said sadly.

He stared at her and after stammering a bit he asked, "Where did you materialize from?"

She looked at him like he was insane and answered, "What are you talking about? I was over there by the trees the whole time."

Sheik closed his eyes and shook his head, '_Damn that green suite._'

"I didn't try to ditch you, I just didn't see you and"- he cut off his words.

Khema looked at him expectantly.

"-and," he continued, "I thought you went on ahead with out me, so I started walking back myself."

'_Good lie!_' he thought to himself, '_Wait…why am I lying? She would've understood if I told her that I thought that she ran away. She would probably get mad though and list out hundreds of reasons of why she couldn't._'

"Why haven't you tried to run away yet?" he asked. He truly was curious about why.

Khema rolled her eyes at him and said, "Like I have anywhere to go! I have no clue of to where I am. It would almost be suicide if I left and didn't find the correct way back."

'_Ah, so that is why she hasn't snuck off. She has same good points. Nobody knows these parts, but me. I would find her in an instant._' he smiled to himself when he thought that, but that feeling left quickly.

"Do you want to leave?" he asked.

He watched Khema's face contort. She was thinking about it.

'_What was there to think of?_' he thought getting a little depressed.

Even though he only just met her; he became addicted to her presence. He wasn't used to having somebody to talk to all the time. And she was so forgiving about his rather dumb accusation. In the back of his mind, he actually did want her to stay, but Sheik would never admit that.

"Actually, with this head injury, I don't think it would be safe if I left. I mean the only reason why you let me venture this far was because you are with me, right? Now that I think about it…the headache is coming back!" she exclaimed, with a devious smile.

A grin spread across Sheik's face, "That is true. It would be best if you stayed awhile. Maybe even for a few days…"

They smiled at each other through their scarves and walked back to the tree house.

When they arrived, Sheik pulled on one of the willows branches like last time and a rope fell down.

"Wow, how did you get that to happen?" Khema asked.

Sheik smiled at her amazement and said, "I just coil the rope around one of the branches and if I pull the right one, it falls down. It's quite simple actually."

None the less, Khema was still pretty impressed by the idea.

Sheik smiled at her again and then resumed what he was doing before. He tied the end of the rope to the bucket and started to climb up. From down below, Sheik heard Khema laugh at him.

With a confused look, Sheik glanced down and asked, "What?"

"You don't need a rope to climb!"

Khema jumped onto the trunk of the willow and grappled on to practically nothing. She climbed by grip then grabbed a branch to pull herself up.

Sheik's eyes went wide, '_Well, now I know why she was accepted as a Sheikah warrior and rewarded with the green suite and emerald. Look at her go._'

By the time he thought all this; Khema was already at the balcony staring down at him. "What are you waiting for? Or did I freeze you with my mad skills?" she asked with a laugh.

Sheik grinned and climbed the rope the rest of the way up.

"I'm a sapphire, not an emerald! Don't expect me to climb trees so swiftly!"

Khema waved her hand, "Yeah, yeah, excuses, excuses. What do you plan on doing now?" she asked pointing at the bucket that was still on the ground.

"I'll show you." Sheik said to her as he undid the rope at the floor of the balcony. He threw it around a close branch and started to pull.

"Oh, I see! A makeshift pulley!" Khema said.

Sheik at first cringed at the word 'makeshift' but then slowly realized…that is exactly what it is.

'_Why didn't I just put a pulley out here?_' he asked himself, '_Idiot…_'

Khema smiled at his changing expressions. What ever he was thinking about it was making him annoyed. On accident, she let out a giggle. Sheik looked over at her and asked through his eyes, "What's so funny?"

Khema giggled again and said, "Your facial expressions. I can tell what you are feeling by your eyes!"

"I'm more complex then you think." Sheik reassured her.

Khema nodded sarcastically and helped him tie off the rope.

"I am!"

"Don't worry, I believe you."

"Liar!"

They both shared another laugh and made their way back into the house.

_Author's Note_

**Did you find the contribution? I did! Haha. Anyway, this chapter just took us a baby step forward, maybe the next chapter it will be a giant step. I'm not sure yet. I know this sounds bad, but I don't really plan out the chapters, I just write. So in other words...I have no clue where I'm going with this. LOL! Stay tuned and find out! Haha! Oh, and by the way...My evil side won the fight. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, go look at the author's note two chapters ago.**

**HimmelsDraculina**


	7. Fantasies

**...Ok peoples...This chapter is short and too the point...I have to admit...I was just a _little_ bit uncomfortable writing it! XD hahaha. You'll see why.**

**Chapter 7**

**Feelings...Told?**

Needless to say, a few days stretched into a few weeks. It became a game between them to see if they can make up excuses so Khema could stay with out a guilt trip.

"You shouldn't leave just yet; a storm is coming."

"It's summer."

Pause.

"Exactly, that's why it's so dangerous."

Khema doesn't want to leave Sheik; Sheik doesn't want Khema to leave him. Why will they not admit it to each other? I don't know. Maybe they are shy, or maybe they are afraid the other one is going to reject them. Who knows? They are Sheikah. They are secretive. Alright, back to the story.

The days they spent together pretty much continued like the others. They talked, they laughed, they had fun. Sheik was surprised that somebody would stay with him this long. Thinking about it caused him to blush. Blushing progressed into bashfulness and bashfulness became stammering and less eye contact when he talked to Khema. She would always giggle her cute little giggle and give his scarf soft tugs, pretending to pull it down, as if she wanted to see his red face. Sheik would calm down and fix the wrappings. Her little teasing always helped. Of course, he wouldn't let her get away with teasing him. He would always get her back by making her blush in return. He would purposely brush against her as he walked by and when she handed him something, he always made sure their hands touched. Her face flushed every time. Along with the blushing and the teasing, Sheik would also find himself staring at her. Not watching her like he did in the past, but staring. He didn't know if she caught him or not yet, but if she glanced his way, he always hid his face in mortification.

Khema too, was not all the innocent when it came to light flirting. She caught him staring at her, but she had a feeling that he also had caught her, a couple of times. She became very shy around him and was getting more self-conscious about her appearance. At one point she stopped braiding her hair in warrior style and started to let it loose. Since she braided it before she went to bed, it was wavy and shiny in the morning. Today was the first day, in a long while, she let her hair down. She hoped that Sheik would notice and say something when she came down the ladder. He did.

"Your hair is gorgeous, Khema! Why don't you let it down more often?" he asked as he reached over and stroked it.

'_The owl was right, it is very long._' He thought when he first saw her hair.

Khema's heart fluttered when he complimented her. That night when they were sitting together again on the balcony, Sheik started staring at her. This time he wasn't hiding it. Eventually, Khema's curious nature got a hold on her.

"Why are you staring at me?"

Sheik said nothing, he just moved towards her so that their legs and shoulders touched and started stroking and running his hands through her hair again. A small, content smile appeared on Khema's face. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Sheik's shoulder. She was a little nervous about how he would react and was appalled when shy Sheik just laid his head on top of hers. Her smile grew a bit as she snuggled closer to him for warmth. The night was getting rather chilly. Goosebumps appeared on her flesh. Whether it is because she was this close to Sheik or because of the cold, she didn't know.

'_Probably both…_' she thought to herself.

Sheik abruptly stopped stroking her and was starting to get up. Confusion flooded Khema's face as he walked into the house.

'_Did I do something wrong?_' she thought sadly.

She got up and followed him back into the house and then sat on the couch. She stared blankly through the window as she heard footsteps coming again. She turned her head and watched Sheik move towards the door. There was a blanket in his arms. Relief coursed through Khema's body and a smile appeared on her face. He stepped out on the balcony and looked around. He leaned over the edge a bit and then turned. For a split second, Khema could swear that she saw hurt in his eyes when he saw that Khema wasn't on the balcony waiting for him, but it quickly disappeared when he turned around. With a smile he walked back into the house and unfolded the blanket. He sat down and covered them both up. With a tiny giggle she lifted his arm and put it around her neck. Sheik smiled and cuddled her. For awhile they merely sat and held each other. From the window they can see the moon making its way down, but it was still dark. They had practically stayed up all night.

Khema hesitated for a second before she said, "It's getting late."

Sheik didn't need to hear anything else; she was going up the ladder to sleep. He made no reply.

"Uh, good night." she said and leaned over and brushed her cheek against his.

Sheik's flesh tingled where her face was. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed Khema's hand and pulled her back into his embrace. Sheik yanked his scarf down and revealed his face, he then grabbed Khema's and did the same. He bent his head down and kissed her gently on the lips. It was soft at first, but when she got over her shock and started kissing back, he kissed harder. He slipped his hands around to her back and started to undo the strings that held her suite together. He felt her doing the same. He quickly pushed her down on the couch and climbed on top of her.

Inside Khema's mind, there was a ridiculous romantic idea of what it would be to make love to him. You know, the fantasy girl's dreams of passion and tenderness with everything in perfect balance, all the muscles between both of them in perfect sensual harmony, or sometimes in breathless counterpoint, each invasive stroke a testament of surrender. Two becoming one. No wrong word spoken and no sigh mistimed. Their bodies moving in the natural mysterious rhythm, making it a mystical experience. Of course, her expectations were proved ridiculous. In reality, it was far better.

Sheik woke up, surprisingly, in bed. His eyes were still half-asleep and he felt strangely tired even though it was morning and he was…_half_ certain, that he slept. He started trying to think back to what happened last night. While he was remembering, he nearly jumped out of his skin when something under the covers moved. He quickly threw the sheets back and reached for a knife that he kept under the mattress. He froze when he saw a naked Khema, sleeping on her stomach (as usual), with her arm wrapped around his chest. His eyes became massive when he remembered what happened the night before.

'_Holy…_' he thought a little scared, but then…he smiled, '_She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And that's saying something._'

He sank back into bed and turned to his side so he could snuggle closer to her. He snaked his arm around her, trying not to wake her up. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

'_Wait a second!' _Sheik exclaimed in his mind and his eyes saucer plates again,_ 'When did we get up in bed?!'_

_Author's Note_

**Haha, I tried to add a little humor at the end. It was more for me then all of you, but you can laugh anyway! XD This chapter is more lime then lemon. The chapter that color00me00twilight and I discussed will be lemon...and I won't be uncomfortable writing it. O.O' I freaked myself out...and I didn't really write anything bad! I promise you...I will _not_ be uncomfortable writing the chapter me and color00me00twilight discussed. I wont... You people don't believe me do you? I know what's going on in your minds...**


	8. Fun, Games, and a Journey

**Alright, before I start, I guess you guys need an explanation to why I call Sheik a 'boy'. Well, in my world, Sheik is the same age as Link. Link is 17. That makes he and Sheik boys. Not men. That is just the way I think. You can call them men if you wish, but to me...If you are 17, you are a boy, not a man. Same goes with Khema. I consider her a 'girl' not a 'woman'. No double standards. -nods- Everybody got that? On with the story! **

**Chapter 8**

**Fun, Games, and a Journey**

Khema tried to go back asleep, hoping that she would fall back into the same dream that seemed so real. It didn't work. For a while she just laid there thinking about the wonderful dream. She and Sheik were together in it. Khema sighed and tried to turn over so she could look out the window and determine the time. When she did, she found something blocking her way. And it was the she realized that something was pressed against her. Khema dove for the knife that she knew Sheik hid under the mattress and found it not there. She threw back the covers and stopped breathing when she saw Sheik curled up next to her with both his arms wrapped protectively around her. Khema let out a breath and fell back into the bed relieved and smiling.

'_So it wasn't a dream. That's good._' She thought turning her head to look at the sleeping boy next to her.

Sheik mumbled in his sleep and moved (if possible) closer to her and buried his face in her hair. His breathing made a lock of it move back and forth when he breathed in and out. Khema turned her head slightly to look at his face.

'_He is unbelievably handsome._' She decided as she gazed up at him.

For a long time Khema just laid there, not wanting to wake him up by moving. In her mind she was chanting: "Wake up, Sheik" in a monotone voice again and again.

An hour passed.

'_You know what, Sheik?! I don't care if I wake you up! I'm leaving the bed!_' she shouted in her mind.

She didn't move for another hour.

'_Ok, fine! You win! I don't want to wake you! But please! Please! Wake up! At first I just wanted to move around the house, but now my bladder is going to burst!_' She continued yelling in her mind as she stared with wide eyes up at the ceiling.

Finally…Sheik started moving.

At first, Khema thought he was just going to tighten his grip and fall back to sleep, but to her surprise (and relief) his eyes started fluttering open. He smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, beautif-

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Khema sprang from the bed and almost jumped the whole way to the ladder. Instead of climbing down quickly like he thought she would, she leapt down and ran full speed to the opening of the tree house. Sheik could only imagine what his face looked like. He got to his knees on the bed and turned around so he could look out the window above the headboard of the bed. He saw Khema spring from the balcony and run into the bushes. Sheik didn't know what was going on until he saw that she didn't reappear from the spot she ran too. When realization flooded into him, he burst out laughing and hugged the window sill. Sheik was almost in tears with laughter when Khema appeared again. She leaned against the tree and yelled,

"Oh, you think that's funny?! I waited two hours before you woke up! My bladder almost went into spasm!"

Sheik almost calmed down when she yelled up at him, but then another realization came to him.

"It's a good thing we don't have neighbors! Aren't you cold?" he asked pointing.

Khema looked up at him strangely, then looked down and screamed. She was stark, butt, naked.

"Why didn't you just wake me up?" Sheik asked as they prepared there breakfast/lunch.

"I didn't want too!"

"Why?"

Khema sighed and let her eyes roll to the ceiling.

A grin appeared on Sheik's face, "What? Do I look that cute when I sleep?"

"You know what? Actually, no, you don't! Maybe you should put that scarf back on!" she said poking his nose. They both hadn't put there wrappings on since they woke up.

"Oooh, I wouldn't be talking if I were you, Ganondorf!"

Khema gasped and threw a strawberry at him. It hit his shoulder and fell to the ground. He picked it up and prepared to throw it back, but Khema ran into the living room laughing. For awhile, Sheik chased Khema around the living room, but after using the couch as a divider between them, Khema ran for the door way and jumped to the grass below. Sheik followed in suite and landed beside her. They continued their chase in the forest.

"Damn, girl! Do you ever get tired?" he yelled to her.

He heard her laugh and yell back, "No!"

He laughed in return and sped up. Khema was starting to slow down.

'_Ha! So she thinks I can't catch her…_' he thought.

He silenced his feet and darted into the trees. He heard her giggle and turn around.

"Hey, where are you?" she called out.

When no answer came back she smiled slyly and said, "So this is how you want to play."

She walked slowly around the clearing that Sheik disappeared in. They were near the river, so to make sure that Sheik couldn't sneak up on her she turned her back to the flowing water.

Sheik grinned from under the water. He practically saw what she was thinking. She thought that he wouldn't be able to sneak up on her if her back was to something that she thought he wouldn't go into.

'_I'm offended!_' he thought with amusement, '_My suite is blue. What is she thinking? Of course I would go into the water._'

Trying hard not to laugh he slowly swam upwards and let his head emerge at the top. He found a rock to ensure firm footing and sprang from the water. She laughed as he tackled her to the ground and yelled, "I win!"

They both laid on the bank of the river giggling.

"Yeah, yeah, so you caught me. I could've gotten you also, if I was in the water. Some skills." she said to him sarcastically.

Sheik turned his side to look into her eyes and speak with matched sarcasm, "Now, now, Khema. You know that you couldn't have caught me! I'm blue! I am the water! You can't catch water."

He rolled onto his back again with a satisfied look on his face. It was Khema's turn to roll unto her side and speak, but this time without the sarcasm, "I do believe I already caught you. You may not realize it yet, but I did."

She then rolled unto her back and mimicked his satisfied face.

After a pause, Sheik replied, "So you _may_ have put a dam up on the water…"

"I did."

They both got up and started walking back. Sheik kept darting his eyes to her and then finally yelled, "God damn it! You did!" With a fake growl he pretended to pick her up and throw her. She squealed and clutched his neck. With a grin he set her down and nuzzled her hair. She giggled and jumped on his back when he turned around again. At first he was surprised and almost fell over, but then he grinned and put his hands under her thighs so he could hold on to her. She continued giggling and put her arms around his neck.

Sheik gave her a piggy back all the way up to the house. When they reached the trunk of the tree, he let go of her and she slid down. Khema walked around so she stood next to him. Sheik stared at her, but didn't turn his body so that they were face to face. He just shifted his eyes and stared into her purple orbs. She had a hard time suppressing a smile as he did this. To snap him out of the self-induced trance he put himself in she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He didn't react. They stared at each other for a bit, before she did it again. He still didn't react. With a devious look, she slowly made her way around him so she could kiss his other cheek. His eyes never left hers as she leaned up and kissed him again. Still no reaction. With a small pout she made her way around him like last time. His eyes continued to follow hers. With a strange look she started to sway back and forth. He still kept his eyes locked. Khema grinned when she figured out he was playing with her.

"I'm going to hit you if you keep it up." She said with certainty in her voice.

No reaction.

Khema shook her head and raised her hand, "Don't think I won't do it."

No reaction.

She cocked her hand so the backside would hit.

No reaction.

"I will!" she said menacingly.

No reaction.

She swung, but stopped centimeters before it made contact.

They stared at each other for a second before Sheik said, "I have to admit I almost flinched."

Khema snorted and said, "So you were_ half_ certain that I wouldn't hit you. Oh my god, what are you stupid? What would you have done if I did?"

"I don't know…But I would have determined whether or not you would abuse me as this relationship of ours goes further."

Khema burst out laughing, "Ok, so what did you determine just now?"

"I determined that you will threaten me in future, but I won't know if you will actually hit me or not. I'll stay on guard just in case."

"Idiot," Khema said to him, "That is the least of your worries."

They both grinned at each other. Sheik was about to grab the branch that brought down the rope before he remembered.

'_I need to tell the owl that she is safe! Ah, that should have been one of the first things I should've done! I really am an idiot!_' he chastised himself.

"What?" questioned a confused Khema behind him.

"Oh, I need to tell someone that you aren't a spy. I kind of forgot and it's been a long time. I think he'll be wondering." Sheik answered matter-of-factly.

Khema stared at him a bit, "Oh…ok…"

"So do you want to take a walk?"

Khema closed her eyes and let out a small laugh, "Sure, why not?"

They climbed up the rope to grab there scarves. While they were up in the bedroom they grabbed the badges they stored in the dresser and stuffed them in their pockets. They jumped from the tree house and walked south to the opening of the forest.

"Abusive…" Sheik heard Khema mumble with a roll of her eyes.

He laughed and lead her into the wild.

_Author's Note_

**This chapter was suppose to be a bit more humorous, but I could be wrong haha. My nature is more serious, so it is hard to think of something funny. Anyway, the next chapter I will go more into depth about Khema's past as a request from NightmarePossession. Good request. It sounds fun! **

**HimmelsDraculina**


	9. The History of Khema

**This chapter was sooo fun to write. I will be really, really sad if someone said they didn't like it...so fun to write. Tell me what you think of it. **

**Chapter 9**

**The History of Khema**

Khema and Sheik trudged through Arborvitae Forest. Everything was green and beautiful.

'_How did Sheik find such a place?_' Khema thought with amazement.

The time needed to slow down so Khema could take in all the sights around her. They were moving too fast for her. She wanted to stay and examine everything. If you saw the place you would also. Along with discovering new flowers and trees, she also caught sight of new animals. She saw one that really caught her interest. It looked like a cross between a squirrel and a rabbit. She watched it hop away in the direction we were going. Khema was about to ask Sheik what it was she just saw before he answered her thoughts,

"I'm not sure what those animals are called, but whenever you see them, you know you are getting close to the edge of the forest. I have the feeling that they prefer the mountain's ashes over the forest's grass."

"The mountain's ashes?" Khema repeated, "Wait, does that mean we are close to Death Mountain?"

"Yeah…You figured it out. We are behind Death Mountain in the forest that I have found."

"Actually, I didn't really figure it out. You just said 'mountain' and I assumed." She said, sounding sheepish.

"Oh, so are you telling me that you forgot to try and figure out where you are?"

Before Khema could answer his snide remark he continued, "I must be quite the charmer! I mean, you forgot all about trying to find your way home and focused on the handsome Sheik! I'm flattered!" he said turning around so he was walking backwards. He sighed and raised a hand to his heart.

"Oh, shut up." Khema said.

They kept walking until they met a clearing.

"Wait here in the trees. I'll come and get you when we are done talking." He said to her.

Khema looked around and said, "Done talking to whom?"

Sheik laughed and pulled out his harp and walked to the center of the treeless area. He plucked the cords and let The Serenade of Water sound through the forest and bounce off the mountain. It seemed only seconds before the flapping of wings could be heard.

'_Well, he must be anxious to know if he came that quickly…_' Sheik thought as he shaded his eyes from the sun to look up.

The owl circled down and made a graceful landing in front of Sheik.

"Well, well, look who _finally_ decided to call." the owl said irritably.

Sheik put his hand behind his neck and let out a nervous chuckle, "Yeah, sorry. I kind of forgot to come and tell you everything."

"All is forgiven. But do tell me everything you have learnt." the owl said with curiosity, "She isn't here, so am I to assume that you…killed her?"

"No, actually I didn't. It turns out she isn't a spy!" Sheik said to him.

The owl cocked his head, "Is that so? Do tell me more then!"

"She is a Sheikah."

His feathered friend merely nodded. He was going to stay quiet.

"She is a Sheikah of the green rank and her name is Khema. She has become a…good friend of mine."

"Khema? Khema, did you say?" said the owl with excitement.

Sheik lifted an eyebrow, "Yes, Khema. Why are you so excited?"

"I knew Khema's parents! Oh, I should've known it was her! Is she here now?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down! You knew her parents?"

The owl puffed out his chest and said with pride, "Yes, I did. Do you remember the story of how two Sheikahs protected the last village from destruction?"

"Of course, it is one of my favorites…but…are you telling me that her-

The owl bobbed his head before Sheik could finish, "Her parents were those two Sheikahs! Isn't that amazing? Yes…," said the owl obviously remembering those days, "I remember when Khema was born. They were so happy when she came."

"Will you tell me? The story, I mean."

Smiling any way an owl could smile he said, "Yes, but first you have to tell me if she is here or not."

"She is. I told her to hide in the trees and when we were done talking, I would get her."

The owl nodded and started his story:

"Where to begin? Well…her parent's names were Kareem and Yuca. They were both very powerful. Kareem was a red. Yuca was a purple. Kareem could withstand some of the highest temperatures of heat; so naturally, he was one of the Goron's guardians. Whenever they called he was always there. Yuca could blend in with darkness like a shadow, so she was assigned any night time jobs. You are a Sheikah, Sheik, so you know what the night time jobs include; mainly assassinations. How those two met, I doubt anyone will ever know. They were just so unlikely a pair! Both of them started to show up less and less at there jobs and were eventually fired from them. I do believe they were too much in love with each other to care. To tell you the truth, I don't see what Kareem saw in Yuca. Who would want a woman who is likely to kill them when they are sleeping at night?" the owl said with a shake of the head.

Sheik repressed a laugh.

"Anyway, they lived together and eventually got married. At first they lived in the last Sheikah village, but then they disappeared for the longest time. 10 months to be exact. When they came back, Yuca was holding a baby. And Kareem, of course, being that he had a nature as fiery as his suite, was threatening to kill anybody who goes near them. Eventually, he stopped and let people in looking distance of Yuca and her baby. They only answered one question and that was from me. All I asked was, 'What's its name?' And they answered, 'Her name is Khema.' I don't know why, but I had a feeling that Khema would be a great Sheikah warrior when she grew up and I was right!"

"Wait, how do you know if she is good or not?" Sheik asked.

"Well, her suite _is_ green."

Sheik nodded, "True. Continue."

"Well, Khema's life passed by like a normal Sheikah girls. She trained with her mother and father. Kareem taught her endurance and upper body strength for climbing and traveling long distances. Yuca taught her how to move stealthy in the dark and different flexibility tactics. And both Kareem and Yuca taught her speed. I observed her growing in the distance and growing she was! Everyday she got stronger and faster. She was nine when the time came to take the test to see what will become of her. They tested her in everything; intelligence, speed, climbing trees and mountains, endurance, swimming, infiltration, flexibility, and stealth tactics, and of course, loyalty. She excelled in all, but swimming and infiltration tactics. She could swim, but she wasn't the best at it. And she could infiltrate a place, but it would take a little too long. I heard the judges talk together about where to put her. They decided on either red or green. She would have been a blue if she could swim perfectly, but she had a hard time getting her movements in control. Not good enough. And she would have been a purple if she could infiltrate a building in less then 5 minuets. She did it in 8. Not good enough. There was a slight disagreement between the red and the green. Thought she was quiet good at climbing mountains, she was better with trees. They also observed that she could blend very easy with the trees and was able to travel even faster through them. There was a little disappointment from the red clan that she wasn't going to be a new member, but they knew it was for the best. The green clan however, was practically running in circles and hopping up and down when they saw how great she was with trees. They knew that when she grew up they would have a valuable asset.

"Her parents were so proud when they heard what happened. Right after she obtained her badge, she and her parents moved to the green clan's village so she could get used to her new brothers and sisters in arms. However…they didn't get to much time to celebrate Khema's accomplishment. It was around this time when Ganondorf started attacking the tribes. The green clan was the last to get struck. They put up a terrific fight too. I do believe that was the saddest I have ever been in my life when I saw what became of the village when I arrived. Everything was burnt down and the bodies of Sheikah's who died trying to protect there village scattered the area. I felt proud of them when I saw that there were more fallen enemies then fallen Sheikah. I flew to the gate of the village and saw something that just tore my heart out. Kareem and Yuca were dead. By the look of the arrows piercing both of them, it seemed that they were surrounded. I bowed my head next to them and mourned their loss. I couldn't believe that two people who were so powerful could possibly die. I dug in there pockets and placed their badges on there chests. I couldn't give them a proper burial, but I could let them rest with symbol of the Sheikah. I whispered a few parting words, before I took off. I almost left to inform Princess Zelda too what had happened when I remembered. Khema! I swerved around again and scanned the village. Though there was no hope in my heart that she was alive, I still wanted to find her and place her in-between her parents. She was Kareem's and Yuca's pride and joy, they had to be together. I flew to the house that they lived in and spotted something. An arm poking out from under a heap of burned wood. I dug her up as fast as I could. Her little figure was dressed in Sheikah warrior clothing and a blood stained sword was clutched in her tiny hand. My first thought was,

'This girl died fighting with honor'.

I was about to say blessings for her departure when she moved. At first I thought my brain was playing tricks on me, because I was mourning the loss of my courageous girl, but she moved again! As gently as I could, I pushed her over with my talon. Joy rushed through my veins when I saw her big purple eyes open and squint up at me. After positioning myself I told her to climb up on my back. She managed to roll unto my wing, so with all my strength I lifted it up and let her slid onto me. I made sure that it was safe to start flying before I took off again. One last thing I had to do first. This one thing I did still haunts me. I swooped down low and snatched Kareem's and Yuca's badges right off there chests. It felt as if I desecrated a sacred grave, but I knew that Khema needed something to remember her mother and father with and that something might as well be something that a Sheikah slave over just to get. I had feelings of guilt, sadness, and joy when I flew towards the castle. All in all, you can say I was pretty confused. Khema wasn't making a sound from on my back, but I did feel something wet sink through the feathers on my neck. I felt like weeping also. I saw Impa and Zelda in the courtyard of the castle. Relief replaced all of the other feelings as I dove down. I didn't have to say a thing before Impa took Khema off my back. I had a feeling that she suspected what happened. She caressed Khema's half conscious form and looked up at me. I shook my head. She nodded. She knew.

'I'll take care of her' she said to me, then she said, 'But if something happens, I'll make sure someone else can do it.'

I silently signaled my thanks and said to Zelda,

'Give these badges to her when she is fully conscious. They were her parents'.'

Zelda took them from my talons and held them to her heart. 'I promise I will,' she said to me.

And with that, I flew off. I went to see if I could luck into any more survivors. Needless to say, I didn't. It wasn't days after I delivered Khema to Impa and Zelda when Ganondorf attacked them. I flew over the grey horse hoping to see Khema, but I didn't. Then Impa's voice floated through my head, 'But if something happens, I'll make sure someone else can do it.' With as much speed I could muster I shot off to the castle again just in time to see a hooded figure riding a black chestnut horse carrying my darling green clad Khema towards the Lake Hylila, but I also saw another. Heading to Kakariko Village was another hooded figure on a bay horse carrying a blue clad boy. I saw you, Sheik. Though you both might not remember, you two probably met each other when you were at the castle. Anyway, I didn't know it was you at the time, so I disregarded your presence in the situation. I flew over the galloping chestnut horse to ensure the safety of Khema. The gates to the lake opened for them and that is where Khema lived since. I'm not sure where they lived exactly, but every once in a long while I would glimpse Khema paddling along in the lake or climbing on top of the professor's house. I cherished those glances. But then after 4 years, I stopped seeing her around. She was thirteen when she went out traveling on her own. I scanned Hyrule everyday hoping to see her once more, but never again did until, that day in the forest. She is sixteen now. Three years, I have worried. Please, Sheik. Will you call her?" the owl pleaded.

At first Sheik was too shocked by the whole story to realize he asked him a question.

"Khema!" he called to her.

He saw Khema poke her head from the branches of the tree she sat in. Her face was sad. She heard everything. She climbed down the tree and walked over to where the owl and Sheik were. She stood in front of the owl and stared at him. A tear fell down her cheek as she lunged at him and constricted him in an embrace.

The owl's eyes went shiny, 'Khema…I have missed you so…'

Sheik stepped back and gave them some room as he let the owl's story sink in.

_Author's Note_

I know, I know, I made the owl's story a little too long, but hey. Khema needed her past written! -nods- I just wanted to know if anybody saw the similarities of Khema's suite and her parents? I probably didn't say this in the story, but Kareem's eyes were green. Khema's suite is green. Yuca's suite was purple. Khema's eyes are purple. See? -sigh- It was really fun writing this.

**HimmelsDraculina**


	10. Meet the Zoras

**Here is a tiny bit more of Khema's history. Just a bit. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Another one fun to write! haha.**

**Chapter 10**

Khema couldn't help, but smile into the owl's feathers. She remembered his deeds little, but his face still burned in her memories. She remembered his face when he dug her up from underneath the burning wood and she remembered flying on top of him as he flew her to the castle. When she was at Lake Hylila, she knew that it was him she saw flying up in the sky. He was too high up for her to see his face, but inside of her heart, she knew. It was like having your own guardian angel making sure you were safe every day. Khema knew that she had to pay him back somehow. And it was when she was thirteen she decided.

'_I can't just live out my days in Lake Hylila. He watched over me as I grew up and he witnessed my award ceremony when I achieved my badge. He made sure I was safe when Ganondorf attacked my people. He even took me to the princess and asked if I could live there for awhile. He flew over the horse to ensure that I would be alright and during the years of me at Hylila, he kept coming back to check on me. I have to pay him back somehow. If I can't really help him in any way, I will make use of the badge I earned. I will travel! And whenever he is in trouble, I will be there to help him! Though I doubt he will ever need me…_'

The day after she decided that, she left. Khema took only her warrior suite and her badges. She didn't know why, but after she left she didn't see the owl appearing as much. She assumed he went into hiding for the time being, because Ganondorf had practically taken over everything. It seemed like Khema couldn't go anywhere without a fight starting between her and an enemy. She fought as many as she could during the days and nights. It was her way of returning the favor to the owl. Kill the enemies and become strong and worthy of the Sheikah badge. But even after Ganondorf was defeated and Khema went back to Lake Hylila, the owl wasn't flying around. He didn't check on her. She thought he had forgotten.

Khema lifted her head from the owl's neck and kissed the top of his beak. She held back a giggle when his feathers ruffled up a bit.

"I thought you forgot about me, because you didn't fly over Lake Hylila anymore." Khema said to him sadly.

"I would never forget about you Khema. I thought you left completely and whenever I went back to the Lake…well…memories…" he said looking down, "But that is the past, right? I'm just so happy you are alive!"

"And I'm happy you didn't forget!" Khema said with a smile.

The owl laughed a bit but then fell silent again, "I guess I need to apologize for thinking you are a spy. I should have known better."

Khema shook her head, "Don't say you're sorry! Who would've known? I'm just as guilty as you are!"

The owl gave her a quizzical look, "Is that so?"

"Yup, remember when we saw each other in the forest and I ran away?" without waiting for the owl to answer she continued, "Well, it wasn't like I stopped and recognized you also. Though I do remember your face pretty clearly, you changed. Your feathers are bigger and shinier now."

"And you now wear a cowl. I must say…I didn't expect that! You are so gorgeous! Why do you cover it up?" asked the owl.

"Yeah…" Sheik said in agreement and then slapped his hand on his cloth covered mouth.

The owl stared at him, "You have…seen her?"

Khema blushed brightly.

Seeing Khema's blushing face and Sheik's wide eyes with his hand still on his mouth the owl realized, "O…K. Well, this is very odd. Do you mind telling me how and why you saw her face, Sheik?" he asked suspiciously and with a little glint of mischief in his eyes.

'_Think fast, Sheik! Think fast!'_ both Sheik and Khema yelled in their minds.

Sheik thought up a lie, "When I figured out that she wasn't a spy, I felt terrible. So, to help with my guilt, and because she needed it, I fixed up her wounds that Link and I inflicted. When I was washing the bruise on her neck when I used my chain, her wrappings fell off and her face was revealed." Sheik turned to Khema, "You are really gorgeous! I apologize for looking though. It just…slipped?"

Khema said with relief, "It is quiet alright Sheik. I don't remember anything about it, so it's fine."

'_That's my girl! Just go along with it!_' Sheik said in his head, '_But still…I can't help but suspect that owl knows…He is looking at us strange…_'

If the owl were human, elf, Sheikah, Goron, or even a fairy he would have had a smirking face.

"Well…If you both say so!" he said cheerfully then leaned to Sheik, "But isn't she the most beautiful Sheikah you ever saw?"

Khema went crimson like before and she laughed nervously when she glanced at Sheik. He was about to reply to the devious remark, but the owl flapped his wings and hovered in the air and said, "I'll come visit you when I can, my Khema! I am so happy that I have met you once again. You two play nice!" he said directing that comment at Sheik.

'_Damn him! He knows! How could he possibly know?_'

"He knows doesn't he?"

Khema's voice brought him out of his mental rant.

"Yeah…he knows."

She nodded and said after a pause, "Well, he is very wise. He probably figured out when you said 'yeah'."

"Uh, sorry."

With a grin, she replied, "Well, I did get a compliment right afterwards!"

Sheik rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, you're gorgeous, but not as gorgeous as me!"

He reached up and flicked away a strand of his hair from his closed eyes and upturned nose.

"You're so vain…"

"I blame you for that."

"I never said anything!"

"I can see it by the way you look at me!" Sheik said, half-serious.

It was Khema's turn to roll her eyes, "So are we heading back or going someplace else?"

Sheik thought about it for a second, "Hmm, do you wish to meet my Zora friends?"

A smile appeared in Khema's eyes, "Yes! I saw you talking to one before you kidnapped me!"

Sheik was grinning when she said 'yes' but the grin went straight upside down when he heard her say 'kidnapped'.

She giggled and took his hand. He pulled out his harp again and played the Serenade of Water, except this time, he concentrated on Zora's Domain. As he played he stuck out his hooked arm. With a small smile, she took it and in a flash of blue light they were teleported to the home of the Zoras.

They appeared directly in front of King Zora.

The King looked up and said, "Well, hello there Sheik, my friend. It has been awhile!" Then he caught sight of Khema who was peaking from behind Sheik's shoulder, "Ho, there! Now who is this cute thing? Hey, Aaronek! It seems Sheik found himself a little girlfriend!"

Both Sheik and Khema went red.

"So it seems!" said an excited voice to the right.

Sheik turned slightly and saw a grinning Aaronek making his way over.

"Come, come, girl! Stop hiding behind your boy's shoulder!" said the King.

Aaronek nudged her away from Sheik so the King and the Zoras observing could see her. Khema was a few yards away from Sheik when Aaronek decided to stop his pushing.

"Though she covers her face up, I bet she is beautiful, Sheik!" said another voice to the left.

Princess Ruto came into view along with her future husband, Mikado (She had gotten over Link a long time ago). Since Khema's eyes were as wide as planets, they were the first thing that Mikado saw.

"Ruto, look at her eyes! They are purple!" he exclaimed.

Ruto and a few other Zoras leaned in, "Oh, my. What a pretty color. It goes good with your suite!"

Khema saw Sheik edging his way over.

"Aaronek, look at her hair! It's so long and beautiful and sunshiny!" another voice behind Khema.

"Useyna, are you sure sunshiny is a word?" Aaronek asked.

"Sure it is!" said Useyna happily and then locked Khema into a back breaking hug (also known as 'glomp'), "You're so pretty!"

"Useyna, you're going to crush her! I mean, look at the size of her!"

"Hey!" Khema said a little offended. A stab at Khema's pride.

"Oops, sorry. Heh heh, but you aren't really that big you know." Aaronek apologized.

"Yeah, yeah…" said Khema as she fixed him with a women's death glare.

Aaronek cringed and jumped back, "I didn't know they could do that that young!"

Khema's eye twitched, a stab at the pride and a twist of the hilt, she just nodded. She looked around and saw Sheik holding in a few giggles.

"Alright, alright, break it up! You're crowding the poor girl." the King said with a wave of the hand, "It is fascinating to see Sheik with a girl, but some room now."

"Fascinating? What are you talking about? I think a comet is going to hit Hyrule!" Mikado said laughing, "Someone go check outside! Seriously Sheik, the world must be ending for someone like you to get a girl."

"Ok, we get it!" Sheik said throwing up his hands, "I don't get out often, but come on!"

Aaronek shook his head, "No 'come on'." He turned and looked at Khema again and then cocked his head to the right with a confused look, "Hey…aren't you that person I caught trying to find a way to swim into the Water Temple?"

"Oh…Um…Probably." Khema said nervously, "Aren't you that Zora that chased me away?"

Aaronek burst out laughing, "I can tell you aren't much of a swimmer, but when you need to get away, you are pretty fast!" he turned to Sheik, "You should have seen her when she got to shore, oh my god, she could out run even you." Aaronek paused to laugh then continued, "She took a flying leap into the trees!" He reenacted the moment with his fin, which kind of looked like a fireworks rocket shooting off sideways.

The King let out a chuckle then said, "So, Sheik did you just come to visit?"

Sheik nodded, "Well, yes and I wanted to introduce you all to Khema."

"We approve." they all said in unison.

"That isn't what I meant!" Sheik yelled.

"Well, night has fallen, so should we show you to your rooms?" said a random Zora.

Khema and Sheik looked at each other and then looked outside.

"Has it been that long?" Khema asked Sheik.

Aaronek sighed, "Time flies when you are in love."

"Will you shut up?!" Sheik shouted.

Aaronek ignored him, "So, separate beds or just one?

"Uh…" they said in unison.

All the Zoras were grinning and Ruto jumped up and yelled, "I knew it!"

"This way!" said Useyna happily.

"But, we didn't answer your question."

"I can tell by the 'uh' what the answer will be."

As Sheik and Khema left, the Zoras whispered and giggled together.

"You don't have much of a love life, do you Sheik?" asked Khema as she got over her Zora fill.

"Uh…no." Sheik answered.

"That's ok." Khema said nodding, "Me either."

"Oh, you two are so cute together! Listen to you talk!" Useyna said bouncing.

They forgot she was there.

She giggled and said, "Here we are!"

Khema and Sheik looked inside; there was one bed.

"You two have fun!" said Aaronek behind them.

"Where did you materialize from?" Sheik yelled as he jumped away.

Aaronek winked at them and shut the door.

"What…the hell?" Khema said he directed her attention from the door where Aaronek and Useyna stood to Sheik, "If they expect me to hop on the good foot and do the bad thing with you _here_, they are wrong!"

Khema went red again when she heard giggling from behind the door.

"Ooo, what do you mean by '_here_'?" said a masculine voice.

"Oh, don't embarrass the girl! If they want to do the 'bad thing' somewhere they can!" said a feminine one.

A peal of laughter sounded.

"Stop eavesdropping!" Sheik yelled.

They heard laughter and footsteps (or finsteps) running down the stairs they came up on.

Sheik shook his head, "Ready to go to bed?"

"Yeah…"

They both stripped off most of their clothing and crawled into the soft bed. They cuddled each other and went to sleep.

_Author's Note_

Guess what? Guess what? I already figured out two sequals for this story! Hahaha. I was sitting up in bed at 12:30 last night and I got a few ideas! Wheee, I'm so excited! Even though this story isn't done yet...But yeah...Ah, I can't wait to tell all of you! But, it's going to have to wait until the end. Which is kind of sad...But yeah! I got ideas! Wheee! Link and Zelda are going to meet Khema the next chapter!

**HimmelsDraculina**


	11. The Event of the Year

**I think this chapter is a little longer. I think that is a good thing. Haha. Oh, and I'm sorry if one of you guys hate Zelda or something, but I made her nice in this story. Color00me00twilight and I made up the idea for this chapter. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 11**

**The Event of the Year**

Groggily, Khema opened her eyes and looked around. For a second, she forgot where she was. She was about to throw back the covers and get up before…

'_Oh no…not again…_' she closed her eyes and shifted the covers back a little and then peaked through one purple orb, '_God damn it!_'

Sheik's arm was wrapped around her tightly.

"Damn!" Khema said rather loudly.

She would have clapped both her hands over her mouth if she had them both free of his vice grip. Sheik moved a bit.

'_Come on! Come on! Wake! I don't want to go through this again! I wasn't able to do my business right all day when I held it in so long! It hurt! Wake up, please!_' she practically sobbed in her mind.

Sheik moved again.

Khema stared.

Sheik shifted a little to the side.

Khema stared harder.

Sheik groaned a bit.

Khema's stare could pierce flesh at this point.

Sheik opened his eyes.

"Yes!"

"I must be pretty good if I get such a morning hello." Sheik said moving closer with a seductive smile on his face.

He leaned over to kiss her, but was pushed back by the tips of two fingers on his lips. Sheik's eyes opened wide with confusion.

"I told you," Khema said to him, "I'm _not_ going to do the bad thing _here _with you."

"I would say 'get a room' but…" said a voice at the doorway.

Sheik's stomach lurched, "What the hell?!" Then he fell out of the bed.

Khema screamed a bit and covered herself up from the nose down.

Aaronek laughed until he had to lean against the doorway.

"How long were you standing there?!" Khema shrieked.  
Aaronek pondered the question a little before he answered, "Since I heard someone yell 'damn'."

Khema covered her face completely with the covers.

With a raised eyebrow (do Zoras have eyebrows? They probably do, huh? Just scaly ones) Aaronek asked, "Why are you hiding behind the bed, Sheik?"

His eyes were full of disbelief, "I'm practically naked and my face isn't covered! You would hide also!"

"Actually since I'm a Zora-

Sheik interrupted him, "I don't need the anatomy of the Zora, thank you."

"Why? We are all men here!"

Khema brought the covers down to her angry eyes.

"Sorry! We are all men, with Khema!"

"And Useyna." said a voice behind him, "And Sheik is right, we don't need the anatomy of a Zora."

"But I like the anatomy of the Zora." Aaronek said in a low voice, leaning down to her. She giggled.

"Now it's our turn to say 'get a room'!" Sheik said throwing a pillow from behind the bed.

"Go down and have breakfast and we'll have one!" Aaronek countered.

Khema and Sheik hid their faces again, "Oh, dear God!"

Breakfast with the Zoras was…interesting. They ate, of course, fish, along with some underwater plants.

"What is this?" Khema asked a Zora next to her.

"Kelp," he replied.

"Oh…"

With a smile he said to her, "Try the red ones. They are better in my opinion."

Khema smiled back and took a bit of the green and the red. The Zora was right, the red was better. The thing that really tickled Khema was that they didn't sit at a table or anything during meals. They just either ate by themselves or gathered around the waterfall if they had guest. After eating some Zoras dived into the water and swam around playfully, others stayed and chatted amongst themselves. A few of them got up and played a few instruments. The music made Khema smile. It had a ring to it. It was a kind of a happy go lucky song, in her opinion.

After staying for awhile Sheik leaned over and asked, "Do you want to meet another friend of mine?"

Khema nodded, "Yes, I would be delighted!"

Over hearing them Aaronek got up and said, "Well, it seems like we need to say good bye to Sheik and his lovely girlfriend, Khema! Where are you going to show her off next?"

All the Zoras turned around with grins.

"We are going to the castle, of course. I'm going to bust out the show offing!" Sheik answered taking out his harp and sticking out his hooked arm again. When she took it the Zoras playfully awed, which caused Khema to blush and smile bashfully.

The Zoras laughed and waved as Sheik started to play the Song of Time. Like the last time, they were gone and at another place in a flash. They appeared inside the Temple of Time. Sheik grabbed Khema's hand and they exited the place. Once outside Sheik turned and said, "Ok, we are going to sneak into the castle."

"What?!"

"What?"

"Why do we need to do that?"

"We don't need too, but its fun! And every time I make it in without the guards seeing me, Impa puts up more security."

"But…Since Ganondorf is defeated…Why would they need extra security? Even if they see you they wouldn't chase you. They know who you are."

Sheik and Khema stared at each other for a moment. Finally Sheik nodded.

"Ok…We won't sneak in. You have a point that there is no point."

Khema snorted and they made there way to the gate of the castle. As Khema expected they opened the gates without the briefest hesitancy. Though she got a few curious looks, they obviously just assumed she was a Sheikah.

Sheik sighed, "Well, that was easy."

"Why did you want to sneak in the castle anyway?" asked Khema

Sheik laughed sheepishly and looked at a rock they were passing, which suddenly was very fascinating.

"Did you think that would impress me or something?"

"…No."

"What, you climb up a few vines and hide in the bushes and I start tearing my clothes off?"

"I don't hide in the bushes…"

"Oh my God, out of all things I said, that is what offended you?" Khema asked with disbelief.

"Well, I don't hide." Sheik said crossing his arms.

Khema rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever you say."

Without realizing it, they had already reached the castle and the guards were preparing to open the doors for them.

A guard came up asked, "What is your name, m' lady."

"Khema," she answered in a confused tone then leaned to Sheik, "Why do they need my name?"

"They are going to-

Sheik was cut off by horns blowing. The doors opened and the guard that asked Khema's name yelled at the top of his lungs, "In the presence of her highness Princess Zelda and Lord Link, may we present, Lord Sheik and Lady Khem-AH!"

Khema kicked him in the face.

"What the hell are you doing?!" She yelled, "You can't just blurt out a Sheikahs name! What is wrong with you?"

"Me?" the guard shouted back.

Khema turned when she heard laughing at the other end of the hall. Princess Zelda had gotten off her throne and stood to greet Sheik and the newcomer. Impa was beside her with her jaw hanging open. Whether it is because she is seeing Khema ahead of her, or because she just saw one of the guards get kicked in the face for no real reason, I don't know.

Zelda stifled some of her laughter, "I apologize! Are you alright, Darius?"

The guard got up, "I'm fine m' lady, and here are your…guests."

All the guards, except two at the doors, left but not without one jeering at Darius, "You just got kicked in the face!"

"You think I don't realize that?"

Sheik had to bite his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

Gotten over her laughing fit Zelda said, "It has been a while, Sheik! And since I didn't hear the full presentation, do you mind telling me your name?" she asked Khema.

"Khema."

Zelda blinked, "Oh…well he was almost right then."

Then Impa walked up, "Do you not remember her, Princess?"

Zelda looked up at her, "What?"

She then diverted her attention back to Khema. She leaned forward a bit with her eyes squinted.

"Aren't you…that girl…on the owl?"

Khema smiled and nodded.

"You are!" Zelda exclaimed, but then became a little worried, "Did you find the badges I left you?"

"Yes, and I thank you for giving them to me."

"I don't deserve credit on that part; the owl is more honorable in this then me."

Khema just smiled and replied, "You both are. You are also." She said turning to Impa, "You said you would take care of me and if not, you would have someone else do it."

Impa put on a wry smile, "I didn't get to take care of you or Sheik for that matter. But I do hope I found people good enough."

"Of course you did. I loved her like a mother!" Khema said happily.

"And mine like a father." Sheik agreed.

At that point Link walked into the hall.

"Hey, Sheik!"

"Hello, Link."

Link grip Sheik's arm and caught sight of Khema, "Hey…aren't you that girl…"

Khema narrowed her eyes and nodded.

"You two know each other?" asked Zelda.

Link grinned a little, "Uh, not really."

"Then how do you know her?"

"I, uh, threw my boomerang at…her?" Link said hesitating.

This time both Zelda and Impa's jaws dropped.

"Well, I didn't know who she was!"

"That is the exact reason why you shouldn't have thrown your boomerang at her." Zelda said matter-of-factly.

"Hold up, I'm alright!" Khema said assuring them, "It doesn't matter now!"

Zelda and Impa were about to answer, but a messenger came to the door that they needed to tend to. When they were out of ear shot Sheik, Khema, and Link huddled together to speak.

"Let's not reveal anything else about the spy mistake." Khema whispered, "Agreed?"

Both Sheik and Link nodded and said in unison, "Agreed."  
"You might want to tell the owl this also," Link added.

They nodded and straightened as Zelda and Impa approached again.

Before either of them could saw anything Link said, "So, Zelda, did you tell them yet about the upcoming event?"

Zelda's eyes brightened, "No, I haven't! Thank you for reminding me, Link! Sheik, Khema, are you two doing anything in two days?"

They looked at each other, "Not that I know of," Sheik replied.

Khema just shrugged.

"Good! Then you must come to the ball that we are having! It is the event of the year! All the royal families around and the nobilities will be coming!"

Khema looked down at the clothes she was wearing, "But I don't have a-

"You can borrow one of mine!" Zelda said hopping on her toes a little.

Sheik smiled, '_She is obviously excited. Khema please say yes. How could you say no?_'

"Well if you don't mind me borrowing something like that…" Khema said looking down again.

"Of course I don't mind!"

"Ok then."

"Do you have some good robes, Sheik?"

"Uh…no." he answered.

Link stood in front of him and looked him up and down, "You're thinner then me and a tad shorter, but I think you can wear one of mine."

Sheik smirked, "You've got robes?"

Link obviously regretted offering and quietly replied, "Do you want them or not?"

"As long as they are blue," Sheik said as if unaffected by Link's leering.

At that Khema remembered, "You have a green dress, right Zelda?"

Zelda nodded, "Yes, and it will look marvelous on you!"

"One problem…" Impa spoke up.

They looked at her questionably.

"The cowls that you two were, will they suite the robes and the dresses."

Zelda suddenly gasped, "I have an idea!"

Their attention turned to her.

"I'm going to get the dress ready. And Khema, I something for you to wear on your face. Nabooru gave it to me. It looks good with the dress, but it doesn't look good on me. Link, remember what I got you for a present a while ago?"

"You mean the…"

Zelda nodded.

Link thought and then said, "You are right, that would look good."

"I'm going to go get the dress ready!" Zelda said excitedly.

"I'll go get your robes, Sheik. Why don't you just stay until the ball?" Link asked.

Khema and Sheik nodded at each other then said, "Alright."

Zelda and Link smiled as they walked together to their room. Sheik heard them talking quietly to one another and Sheik had a suspicion that it was about him and Khema.

"So…" Impa's voice behind them rang.

They turned to look at her. There was a slight smirk on her face.

"Are you two going to be coming _together_ when the ball comes?"

Sheik and Khema rolled their eyes at each other and said, "Are we that obvious?"

"It's not really obvious, it's just…I don't know. They way you two…look at each other? Or maybe the way you talk. I'm not really sure, but it just looks like you _are_ together." Impa said this time with a grin.

After a moment of silence Khema said, "Yeah, we are going together."

Sheik smiled.

Impa laughed, "Sheik, Khema…You both are going to be the talk of the ball!"

They looked at each other confused, "Why?"

Impa gave an are-you-kidding-me look and answered, "Sheik…You getting a girl is like…the desert getting rained on. It doesn't happen often and when it does, everyone is happy."

That just made Sheik even more confused, "Why would they be happy that I met Khema?"

Khema smiled at Impa, she understood.

"You'll understand soon enough, Sheik," and at that she started to walk away, but turned around again, "Almost forgot. Remember that room you stayed in last time? You'll stay in that one again."

She disappeared behind a corridor.

Khema and Sheik stared at each other silently.

"What are we doing that makes it seem so obvious we are together?" Khema asked.

"I have no idea." Sheik answered shaking his head.

"Are we standing too close or are we glancing at each other in a strange way?" She suggested.

Sheik shrugged and smiled, "I guess it doesn't really matter. Do you want me to show you the castle? I'm sure you don't remember it a lot when you were a child."

Khema smiled and nodded. She took his extended arm and Sheik gave her a tour through Hyrule Castle.

_Author's Note_

**Himmels--Whee! A ball!**

**Draculina--Uck, it's like all...romancy**

**Himmels--Oh, you know you like it!**

**Draculina--I like the relationship between Sheik and Khema. That's what I like. -singsong voice- He wants to hug her! He wants to kiss her! He wants to fu-**

**-Slaps hand over Draculina's mouth-**

**Himmels--Hope you liked the chapter! And if you are curious about the song that the Zoras played, go to youtube and type in 'Rain by Hans Zimmer', they have a slideshow with the song on it. I believe it's called Warriors...**


	12. A Song and a Scent

**o.o' I made a mistake on the last author's note. The _next_ chapter will be the ball not this one. This is more just a fun little filler I made. Heh heh...don't be angry...please...NO NOT THE KNIVES!!!! -hides-**

**Chapter 12**

**A Song and a Scent**

The tour with Sheik was rather enjoyable. He showed Khema everything, from the courtyard, to the garden, to the great hall where the ball will be held. The servants of the castle were putting up decorations of gold and silver. Golden triforces were embroidered on the many cloths adorning the tables. The Zoras sent over a gift of an everlasting ice sculpture of the three stones. The Kokiri emerald on the left, the Gorons Ruby on the right, and of course, the Zoras Sapphire right on top, the masterpiece was remarkable. One will never know how they got the ice to last forever…

"They seem to be putting a lot of work into this! It's wonderful! I'm glad they invited us." Khema said happily as she walked in-between all the marked tables. She came to a stop in front of one and smiled and looked up at Sheik.

Curious to see what she found, he walked over to her and looked at the plates. He too couldn't help, but smile. It seemed that Zelda and Link decided that they were guests of honor and needed to sit with the royal family. Link and Zelda sat at the head of the table, while Khema and Sheik sat on either side of them.

With a laugh Sheik pointed out, "It seems like some of the other royal families will be dinning with us also."

They walked down together and saw the names of the sages and their families. They also saw not so important peoples, such as Malon from Lon Lon Ranch.

After spending a lot of time in the hall, they were shooed away by some of the maids, because they were starting to bring out some surprises from Link and Zelda. They exited with the smiles and soon were in the other hall in which the dances will be held. There was great white pillars and marble flooring. Pictures of great battles hung on the high walls and tapestries were above Zelda's throne. Khema danced in circles around Sheik giggling as he walked towards the next exit and into a hall of corridors. He took the one straight ahead that led into the library. Khema gaped at the sight of all the different books. Without the briefest hint of hesitancy she bounced over to one of the shelves and started to look the books up and down. Sheik watching her glee made him curious.

'_Hmm, so she likes books. I'll keep that in mind._' Sheik thought as he watched her start climbing a ladder to see what's on top.

He smiled at the sight of her looking over the books then sliding down the ladder, just to push it over to the side slightly and climb back up it again.

"You can borrow one if you wish." Sheik said to her as she seemed to take an interest with one in particular.

Khema looked up with wide eyes, "They wouldn't allow that, would they?"

"Sure they do! I've done it many times." Sheik said getting up and scanning the books himself.

"Yes, well…you also like to break into the castle at times. So, I don't really know what's aloud and what's not…" she said with a sigh.

Sheik laughed, "No, seriously you can."

She bit her lip, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Khema looked at the book in her hand then smiled as she slid down the ladder again.

"What did you pick out?" asked Sheik as he walked over.

She extended the book and he took it. For awhile he looked it over and then peaked inside at the first page. Khema blushed a little when he laughed, "So you like fantasies! Vampire Tales."

Seeing Khema's red face Sheik added, "I've read it once before myself. I have to admit; Armand is my favorite character. I skipped ahead a couple books just to read about him!"

Khema laughed and relaxed, she took the book from his hand and tucked it under her arm.

"Wait a second; I think I want to pick one out now." Sheik turned and started browsing.

Khema nodded and sat down to read the first couple pages of her book. Sheik ended up climbing half way up the ladder to get the one he wanted. With a grin, he climbed down again and walked back to Khema. She looked up at him and then at the book. Without a word he handed it to her. She looked at the cover and giggled, 'Werewolf Tales' it said.

They walked around for a few more hours and ended up laying on the grass in the court yard. They read a little in their books and then watched as the sun was starting to set. The sky turned into an aura of pinks, oranges, and reds, but once it was almost fully down, the skies were turning into purples and blues with tiny wisps of pink here and there. Khema rolled over and watched the other direction as the moon was starting to make its presence. As Sheik rolled over and started watching also, they heard footsteps approaching behind. One sounded like boots and the other sounded like small slippers. Link and Zelda. With smiles Khema and Sheik turned there heads to watch them make there way over.

"I hope you two had fun exploring the castle!" Zelda said cheerfully.

"We did!" Khema answered with a grin.

"There are bathes ready for you if you feel like having them." Link said to them.

"Actually, that doesn't sound that bad." Sheik replied looking at Khema who nodded.

"Well, there will be two servants waiting for you when you enter the castle again. They will lead you to the bathing area." Zelda said.

With waves Link and Zelda left.

After a while longer of moon watching Sheik looked over and asked, "Well, you ready?"

"Yup, let's take a bath."

They stood and stretched. It felt as if they laid there for ages. In comfortable silence they walked back to the castle with Sheik trying to twirl his book on a finger. Khema watched him with a suppressed smile. Twirling a book was more something Khema would do rather than Sheik. As Zelda said, there were two servants waiting for them and without a word they started down the line of corridors that they found the library in. Sheik and Khema looked at each other and shrugged then made to follow them. Surprisingly, it didn't take a long time to get there as Khema thought it would. The male servant turned and stood in front of the door to the left and the female one to the right. They both looked at the Sheikahs questionably, as if they were asking if they needed anything else.

"Thank you for leading us." Sheik said. They nodded and left.

Khema laughed, "Well, now I know what to say if I don't want them around. 'Thank you for leading us'. The saying that makes servants leave," she said thrusting her arm to the air, "We'll conquer the world Sheik!"

He laughed in return and they both stood in front of the doors.

Sheik looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry…"

Khema's voice got worried, "For what?"

"For…"

"What is it, Sheik?"

He looked up with a different gleam in his eyes then before, "For not being able to bathe with you."

Then he faked sobbed.

Khema rolled her eyes, "Sheik! I though something was wrong!"

Sheik laughed again and before closing the door he turned and asked, "Need any help?"

Closing the door so only her face showed, Khema answered, "I think I can handle it."

Then shut it.

She heard Sheik laugh yet again and shut his door.

Khema took the bathroom in with awe. It was huge! The tub itself probably took up half of it. The water was already filled up and steam was rising from it. She smiled at the thought of not having to bathe in freezing water like when she was at Sheik's house. She stripped off her clothes and slowly wadded into the pool-like tub. She sighed in relaxation and rubbed a few oils and lotions she found in a basket on her skin. After washing her hair she sat back and closed her eyes. With a grin she remembered a bathing song from when she was smaller. With a small laugh she started to sing it out loud.

Sing hey! For the bath at close of day

that washes the weary mud away!

A loon is he that will not sing:

O! Water Hot is a noble thing!

O! Sweet to the sound of falling rain,

And the brook that leaps from hill to plain;

But better than rain or rippling streams

is Water Hot that smokes and steams.

O! Water cold we may pour at need

down a thirsty throat and be glad indeed;

but better is Wine, if drink we lack,

and Water Hot poured down the back.

O! Water is fair that leaps on high

in a fountain white beneath the sky;

but never did fountain sound so sweet

as splashing Hot Water with my feet!

Khema laughed happily as she finished the song.

Sheik leaned his ear against the door. She was singing an old song and by the sound of water splashing, she was done bathing and walking to the door. Sheik immediately straightened and backed up to the door he was from. Khema was still giggling as she came out of the bathroom. She looked up in surprise when she saw Sheik waiting for her.

"Oh, you didn't have to wait!" she exclaimed.

"Then how would you find our room?" Sheik asked innocently.

"We got the same room _again_?"

Sheik feigned an offended look, "Is that a problem."

"No, it's just that it's weird that everybody suspects that we are seeing each other even though we didn't say anything."

Sheik's eyes narrowed, "It is kind of weird."

They nodded together as they walked up a staircase and into a room to the right of a huge door. Zelda and Link's room they suspected.

Khema sat down on the bed and started to braid her hair as Sheik dried his with a towel. After getting as much water out as possible, they both let there robes slip off and drew back the covers. Sheik ran his hand down her smooth back and leaned forward a bit, only to be stopped like last time with two fingers on his lips.

"Neither here, nor at Zoras Domain," Khema said to him.

Sheik grinned and let his hand falter. Khema turned over so her back was facing Sheik. In doing so Sheik snaked his arm around her waist and tucked it under her.

"Sheik…" Khema said warningly.

He just chuckled and breathed in the scent of her hair thinking, '_What is that smell? It is delicious._'

He was about to ask her, but Khema seemed to already fallen asleep. He buried his face in her hair and did the same.

_Author's Note_

**Himmels-- "The next chapter will be the ball. I promise."**

**Draculina-- "Yeah, so you say..."**

**Himmels-- -glares- "You've been popping up in my head more often ever since that lime chapter..."**

**Draculina-- "Your point?"**

**Himmels-- "What do you have planned?"**

**Draculina-- "You really need to trust me more."**

**Himmels-- -stares- "Yeah, well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reveiw for Draculina and I now! Oh, and the song is from the Lord of the Rings book. I didn't make it...so no sueing or accusations..."**


	13. The Ball

**It is here! Wheee! I'm so happy and I don't know why! Oh, and I would go to photobucket and take references to what everyone looks like. Just a suggestion...Wheeee!**

**Chapter 13 **

**The Ball**

The maids tightened the dress yet again and made Khema take in a sharp intake of air. She started to breath deeply to make sure the dress wouldn't suffocate her if she decided to move around.

'_How does Zelda wear these things?_' she thought as the maid fastened the last string. The girl holding her hair up as the other maid worked let it fall.

"Are you going to keep that scarf thing on?" She asked Khema.

"Princess Zelda said she had a better one for me." Khema responded.

"And here it is," said the maid that was working on the dress.

She opened a little white box and pulled out a long, almost see through, wrap. It was a pale green and along the edges were fringes where there was little dangling diamonds. Khema gasped as she took it delicately in her hand and examined it.

"Here is a note from the Princess." the maid said handing it to her.

The note read:

"_I hope you like the scarf. As I said before, it didn't really look good on me and since you hide your face like Sheik, I thought this might be a nice gift. Please accept it._"

With a small smile of gratitude she turned away from the maids and undid her face. Without turning around she handed the old cowl to them and started to wind the new scarf around. When her face was pretty much covered she turned back to the maids and they helped getting it situated and made sure that the diamonds shown. Khema looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a princess, herself!

"When you leave this room, your date will be waiting outside the door," explained the eldest maid, "He will take your arm and before Princess Zelda and Lord Link walk down the stairs, you two will be first. This will be explained to your date also."

Khema just nodded. She was a little nervous that she had to walk down the stairs in front of everybody.

'_So this is what the owl meant when he said we will be the talk of the party. I thought we were just going to blend with the crowd, not have all eyes on us._' she thought worriedly.

"Who is your date?" asked the youngest maid with a smile.

"Sheik," Khema answered.

The girl gasped, "I never thought Sheik of all people would court someone! No offense." She added quickly.

With a grin Khema replied, "None taken. From what I've learned about him, I think everybody should be surprised."

The little maid giggled and said, "There will be a knock on your door as soon as the hall fills up."

They smiled and waved at each other as she exited the room.

Khema looked around the room and sighed.

'_I wish there was something in here that I could kick. That always relives some anxiety or stress._'

Not wanting to damage any of the royal families' belongings, she sat down and tapped her feet. She could here the people coming in. The loud mouth announcer that almost blurted out her name was now blurting out everybody else's.

'_What a jerk…_'

She waited a while longer and grinned at the sound of a door opening next to hers. Link and Zelda were probably standing on the balcony looking down at the hall.

'_It's starting!_'

Both excitement and nervousness were mixing in her stomach.

'_I really want to kick something._'

A knock on the door made her spring up. She quickly looked herself over in the mirror before she walked over and took a deep breath as she grasped the knob. She smiled and opened the door.

Sheik's jaw practically dropped when he saw her. The dress she wore was similar too Zelda's, but (obviously) tighter and showed off her curves more. The sleeves were long and when they came to the wrists they expanded so that they went to her knees. All the embroideries on it where a deep green while the dress it self was pale. But the thing that caught Sheik's eye the most was the new cowl she wore on her face. The diamonds on the fringes made sparkles shine in her big purple eyes.

Sheik would have stayed in his trance if it wasn't fore Khema nudging him to move. Although, Khema also admired Sheik's good looks, the scarf that Link gave him had little embroidered golden triforces on the ends. His perfect blue robes were matching too Khema's dress (I'm not sure if people know what the perfect blue is, but let me tell you…It is perfect). His also had long sleeves and under that actual robe a pale gold vest set off his scarf. Unlike Khema's dress, his figure was hidden under the voluminous robes.

With a grin he bowed to her, suppressing a giggle she curtsied back and took the arm he offered.

The loud mouth guard was now at the top of the stairs. When they made their way to the end of the stairs the guard looked nervously at Khema, but followed his orders.

"Presenting, the guests of honor, Lord Sheik and Lady Khema!"

He let out a breath of relief when Khema didn't hurt him when he yelled her name.

As Sheik and Khema walked slowly down the stairs, taking one graceful step after another, there were a few awes and a couple people whispering.

Quietly Sheik said without looking at Khema, "I'm glad you didn't kick him in the face."

Khema's face contorted trying to keep in the laughter, "There would have been uproar if I did.'

"Thank God for these cowls for I think the people down there would think we were insane if they see us holding back laughter without any apparent reason."

They reached the bottom and turned to watch the announcer present Link and Zelda. Link wore red and Zelda were trademark pink.

"They are an adorable couple." Khema whispered.

Sheik smiled and nodded.

A waiter brought them glasses in the nick of time, because right when Link and Zelda reached the bottom, everybody rose there glasses in a toast.

"Long live the Princess."

Everybody said in unison.

"Sorry, Link. But you are going to have to die first," said a masculine voice in the crowd. It sounded familiar. A feminine voice stifled laughter as there were a few gasps and murmurs, but mostly just chuckles. Link laughed, so that pretty much relaxed everybody.

Sheik turned and looked at the direction of the voice. And almost laughed himself at what he saw, he nudged Khema to look over also. They saw Mikado with his eyes closed and shaking his head with his fin over Aaronek's mouth, Ruto was doing the same to Useyna, the whole reason why her laughter was stifled.

"Wow, they look good also! Look at all those diamonds and sapphires!" Khema said.

Instead of clothes they just wore gems. Ruto had a sapphire chain that hung around her head and fell to her neck. Mikado had a matching one except it twisted around the fin like head (remember what Zoras look like…). Other than that they had the usual stuff like bracelets, necklaces, anklets, and belts. Aaronek and Useyna wore pretty much the same, but a tad less.

Sheik and Khema mingled among the peoples and after a while, they found Nabooru. Sheik talked with her for awhile and then they moved on. Khema smiled when they left her. Even at a formal event, Nabooru still let her belly show.

'_Well…She has the body for it, so I guess it doesn't matter._' Khema thought.

When they reached the part where the Gorons were, Khema was again brought into a back-breaking hug (remember it is also called 'glomp')

The Darunia put her down and said, "I knew your father! He always helped me!"

Khema's eyebrows rose, "I have my face covered. How did you know?"

A smile appeared on his face, "Your father told me once before he left this world, that he had a daughter with purple eyes who just made it into the Green Sheikah clan. And you have your mother's facial structure, hair, and eye shape, but I can tell by the way your eyes move, that you have your father's smile."

Khema just laughed. She didn't know what to say to him but, "It was wonderful meeting somebody that my father knew."

"Come visit any time!" the Darunia said as she and Sheik walked away.

The dancing started in the other hall as everybody made there way over. Link and Zelda started off the dancing soon after everybody joined in; Sheik took Khema's hand and followed the dance steps.

"Know, Khema, that I wasn't trained to dance, only fight." Sheik warned.

Khema shrugged, "Me too."

They both ended up stepping on each others foot once, but they adapted to the movements rather quickly. They chatted a little, but at most they were silent, staring into each others eyes. At one point, Khema shifted hers and immediately regretted it. Now she was holding back laughter again. Though the song the composers were playing was sort of slow, Aaronek and Useyna were dancing like it was drums and trumpets. Sheik looked over and saw Mikado and Ruto on either side of Nabooru. Nabooru was holding back laughter like Khema and Sheik, but Mikado and Ruto were watching the hyper couple like they were insane. The music started to speed up to the style of dancing that the hyper Zoras were dancing too, but as soon as it reached the point where everyone was dancing fast, Aaronek and Useyna were now dancing slow with there heads on each others shoulders. Mikado put his face in his hand and shook his head, Nabooru bent over with laughter, and Ruto shrugged.

"I think those two really _are_ insane." Sheik said loudly over the music.

Khema nodded and they resumed dancing.

The dance went on for another hour or two before everybody was called to dine, which turned out to be a seven course meal.

"Don't worry," Zelda leaned over and whispered, "Three of the courses are just sherbet ice cream to clean the palate and the first two actual meals are small."

Khema nodded thankfully.

As Zelda said, the first course was just appetizers like fruits and chesses. The second was salad, the third was the dinner and the last was desert. Everything in-between was just a small helping of the ice cream. All of it was delicious. At the end Zelda and Link stood up to make a toast.

"Link and I will like to thank all of you for coming to our ball. It is a great honor to see all the peoples of Hyrule. Foes became friends," she said looking at Dark Link who even though we was suppose to sit nearer sat more towards the corner, "New allies were made," this time looking at Nabooru who smiled and nodded, "Some of us have been friends for a long time," gesturing with her glass at the Zoras, Gorons, and the three Sheikahs, who rose there glasses higher in return, "And others, new and sprouting friendships will muster," she said looking over too the children of Kokiri, "We thank you. Long live Hyrule. Cheers!"

Everybody clanked there glasses to the person near them, said 'cheers', and drank.

"Now," Zelda continued, "I will pass this over to Link, for he has something special to tell."

With a grin Link said, "After testing a few different tricks, the people of Kakariko Village made a surprise for all of you! I must say, I'm pretty impressed by them. To view what spectacular things they made, we all must exit towards the court yard."

Seeing Link so excited made everybody rather curious. They walked together talking quietly as they reached the courtyard.

"Everybody, take a seat on one of the blankets!" called a voice that sounded like Link.

Sheik and Khema grinned and sat on a red blanket.

Khema finally let out a giggle that was bubbling inside of her all night, "This is fun."

"It is. I'm glad you are so happy!" Sheik said and put his arm around her waist.

They smiled at each other and waited for the surprise. As they waited, they watched the other couples take seats on a blanket. Mikado and Ruto. Aaronek and Useyna. Link and Zelda (of course). Malon and a random boy. Saria and a random boy. And seeing how there was no blankets empty, Dark Link took a seat next to Nabooru (remember, few Gerudo men. They aren't a couple though.).

"Now that is probably the cutest couple I have ever seen!" said a voice above Sheik and Khema in a tree.

They both looked up and grinned as the owl shifted his position on his perch.

"I've come to see the surprise Link told me about." he explained.

"No couple?" asked Khema.

The owl laughed and replied, "Now if you find another owl as big as me _and_ happens to be female, tell me!"

They laughed together, but were interrupted as Link stood from his blanket with Zelda and announced, "It should be starting soon!"

A tiny spark could be seen flying from the ground and into the sky.

"Oh, fireworks." Sheik said matter-of-factly.

Khema grinned, she loved fireworks.

When the fireworks that floated up into the sky exploded, everybody gasped with delight as the design of red hearts scattered like the stars. Even the owl had to flap his wings to keep from falling back. All sorts of fireworks were shot off in many different designs; galloping horses, flying birds, arrows shooting, the sacred stones, the faces of the different races of Hyrule, the Sheikah symbol, and the triforce symbol. There was a short pause between the triforce and the next one, but everybody waited patiently with grins on their faces, Dark Link was smiling a little at that point. Finally the grand finale was starting as little golden sparks floated upwards, this time the explosion was exceptionally loud. Everybody closed there eyes at the blast of light and when they opened them there eyes widened with shock, but then cheered in happiness. This time the fireworks had writing it said, "Zelda, will you marry me? –Link"

Everybody yelled even louder as they watched Zelda fling herself on Link and kissed him.

"I guess that is a 'yes'," Sheik and Khema laughed and clapped.

_Author's Note_

**Himmels--"There is romance everywhere!"**

**Draculina--" I know..."**

**Himmels--"What's your problem?"**

**Draculina--"..."**

**Himmels--"Are you mad because you haven't got to write any chapters lately?"**

**Draculina--"Yes..."**

**Himmels--"You can write the next one then!"**

**Draculina--"Really?!"**

**Himmels--"Yup! Alright, everybody! My alter ego Draculina will be writing the next chapter! I do believe only color00me00twilight knows what that means..."**


	14. Deprive

**Huzzah! It is Draculina! Yeah, so I would have updated yesterday, but Himmels _had_ to drag me to that stupid vacation. Hmph. I didn't even want to go...**

**Himmels: Sure you did! **

**Draculina: -stare- This is my chapter. Get out.**

**Chapter 14**

**Deprive**

The partygoers shook Link and Zelda's hand as they left, thanking them for the invitations to the party and congratulating them on the proposal. Sheik and Khema stayed back until every one filled out so they could also give thanks.

"Thank you and congratulations!" Khema said brightly.

"No, thank you for coming," Zelda said, "Now you have to come to the wedding!"

Khema laughed, "And when will that be?"

Zelda looked at Link, "I don't know, when?"

He shrugged, "How long could a wedding take?"

He looked at Sheik who replied to his stare, "Don't look at me! Like I would know how long a wedding will take to prepare…"

After a pause Zelda said, "We'll send you invitations."

At that they exchanged last goodbyes and started to walk to the town square. They walked in silence, admiring the scenery and stars. Though a tad bit of smoke from the fireworks was still hovering around, everything was beautiful. The flapping of wings started to be heard from above. Sheik and Khema looked up with smiles. The owl landed with a graceful step and looked at them happily.

"Well, our tom boy princess is actually getting married." the owl said in disbelief.

Sheik laughed, "Yeah, it is kind of hard to believe."

"I can't wait for the wedding! I love weddings!" Khema said bouncing.

"Have you been to one?" asked the owl.

"…No." Khema said, no longer bouncing.

Sheik and the owl laughed, "So will you need a ride back? It will be a lot faster." said the owl happily.

"It's not too much trouble?" Sheik hesitated.

"Of course not, I've done it before, I can do it again. And since I know the way now, it will be even faster than before."

"Well, if you say so," Khema said hopping on his back.

Sheik did the same, "If you get tired, we can just walk the rest of the way."

"Oh, Sheik, I'm old, but not that old. Owls like me live for a long time."

With a couple strong flaps of the wings they were in the air and heading back to Arborvitae Forest. The owl was right about the faster theory. Since he knew where to go, he wasn't worried about taking wrong turns. To save energy he usually gained altitude and then went into a dive. But Sheik also suspected that he was letting Khema have some fun. All through the ride she would lean over and look down at Hyrule and then fling her head back to look up at the stars. Whenever he gained speed or did a sudden turn, she would start giggling. Sheik smiled and rolled his eyes at the owl and Khema. They were having way too much fun.

To Khema's disappointment the ride didn't last as long as she wanted it. They were back at the forest within at least twenty minuets. They said goodbye to the owl when he dropped them off and he flew back to where ever he lived. They walked silently through the dark. All along the way back to the tree house, Khema daydreamed what Link and Zelda wedding would be like.

'_What do you do at weddings?_' she asked herself.

Khema was so deep into thought she didn't realize that she was already back at the tree house with Sheik.

"Khema, Khema? Are you listening? We're here!" Sheik said poking her arm.

Khema looked up and saw the tree in front of her, "That was fast."

Sheik laughed and tugged on the branch to let down the rope. He then turned around to see if Khema wanted to go up first, but saw that wasn't there. He looked up and saw her practically already at the balcony.

'_Green Sheikah…_' he thought with a smile as he watched her climb up.

Grasping the rope, he hoisted himself through the branches and unto the balcony where she waited.

When he reached the top he asked her, "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, I was thinking about Link and Zelda's wedding."

"Why?"

"I was wondering what you did at weddings. Do you just say something and then you are married?" she asked as they went inside and towards the ladder.

"I'm not sure. I've never been to a wedding either. None of the books I have read had weddings in them." Sheik answered, starting to get curious himself.

"They must really be in love. That was a marvelous proposal." Khema said while climbing with Sheik following in suite.

"I didn't think they would propose that fast, but I've been known to be wrong. How are you climbing up this ladder with a dress on? How did you climb up this _tree_ with a dress on?"

Khema looked down, "It's not that hard actually. This dress is very roomy and easy to move around in, save the breathing problem."

"So, you are going to start where dresses now?" asked Sheik laughing.

"Oh, God no," Khema answered as she took a deep breath. She just undid the first couple parts of the ties.

'_Oxygen, I love you._' Khema said closing her eyes.

She felt the over ties slip out as Sheik pulled on one of the strings. The dress slowly started too slid down. Sheik wrapped his arms around Khema's waist and whispered, "All this talk about love, I think has gotten to me."

Khema nodded, "That, or because I have declined any and all suggestive remarks and advances for the past two days."

"That also," Sheik said kissing her shoulder.

He trailed his kisses from her should to her neck and with one hand he started to undress himself. After struggling quickly with the buttons underneath the robe, he let it fall off of him as he turned Khema around to kiss her full on. He pushed his tongue slightly against her lips, asking for entrance. He felt her shyly open. They explored each others mouths as he started to push her down unto the bed. She spread her legs slightly as he climbed on top. She gasped when he slowly filled her. He began moving in a slow rhythmic motion. His lust for her took a hold of him as she sighed out his name. Sheik growled lowly and picked up his pace. He thrust in and out of her and brought her to her climax again and again. He moaned when she arched into him and shuddered. He felt her try to pull away when the pleasure was too much, but then coming back for more soon after. Khema began to whimper when she felt her peak coming yet again. Noticing this, he began an even quicker pace. She then let out a loud cry and dug her nails into him. Sheik groaned and thrust into her a few more times until he finally rolled away panting. Already Sheik was starting to feel rather sleepy, but before he drifted off he mumbled to her,

"Don't deprive a Sheikah of lovin'."

Khema breathed a laugh and noticed Sheik's drooping eyes.

"Don't do it Sheik…Don't you fall asleep!"

Snore.

Khema bit her lip, "So you are one of those guys."

_Author's Note_

**Draculina: So, the amazing alter ego pulls it off. -struts to Himmels-**

**Himmels: You don't know that yet. It depends on the reveiws! Duh!**

**Draculina: Psh...whatever.**

**Himmels: Whee, I'm writing the next chapter! And probably most of the ones after it!**

**Draculina: You are so unfair...**

**Himmels: You can't have lemons every chapter! Or limes! Or sprite! **

**Draculina: ...Fine**

**Himmels: Bye bye everyone! See you next chapter!**


	15. Invitation

**-Sigh- So many interuptions whenever I try to write! Yesturday, I went to my friend Ben's house. Today, I just got a job. That is a 'woohoo' and a 'darn it' for me and all of you. 'Woohoo' because, yay money! 'Darn it' because I won't be able to get the chapters up as fast. They will be up _pretty_ fast, just not like when I first started it out. Don't despair if I don't update in a day! XD**

**Chapter 15**

**Invitation**

Even though Khema went to sleep later than Sheik, she was the first to get up. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Sheik's arm was under her neck instead of locking her into the Super Sheikah Death Grip. She quietly slipped out from under the blankets and dug through one of the drawers for her green suite. She tried to put it on without the slightest noise and, of course, whenever you wish to be quiet everything around you likes to start being noisy. As she pulled the suites strings tighter, a floor board squeaked under her foot. When she reached for a comb on the dresser, a little box was knocked over. Khema turned around to look at Sheik. There were other noises around her, but he didn't wake up. She deliberately walked to the ladder without quieting her steps. She climbed down a few bars of the ladder and gave Sheik one last look. Her eyes narrowed and she slammed her hand on the floor. He didn't even roll over. Khema snorted and went down to make something for breakfast. She dug through the kitchen for awhile when she realized she didn't even know where Sheik kept everything. He was always the one making the meals.

'_Hmm, maybe he gets everything from the garden outside. I would have thought that he had a storage room somewhere in here,_' she said to herself as she grabbed a basket and walked towards the balcony and jumped off.

She knelt down next to the small garden and started to pick out the things she thought Sheik would want.

Sheik groaned as he opened his eyes groggily. He stretched his legs and with the heel of his hand he rubbed his eyes. As he did he reached over with one of his arms to touch Khema. All he felt was the sheets. He felt around for a bit before he opened his eyes and saw that she wasn't there. Sheik then listened intently to hear if she was down below or not. He frowned when he didn't hear anything and rolled over. He brought his knees up and got unto all fours so he could look out the window. Sheik blinked when he saw Khema walking around the forest.

'_Isn't it a little early to move around so much?_' he thought.

With a yawn he dragged his legs to dangle off the bed and slowly push himself up into a stand. He staggered over to the dresser and pulled out one of his blue suites. He didn't bother with a cowl and climbed down the ladder.

'_Alright, breakfast. Since she is walking around out there, I'll make it._' Sheik thought as he grabbed the kitchen rug and threw it back to reveal a little storage he installed so he would have to go back and forth between the kitchen and the garden. He pulled back the latch and climbed down the short steps. He grabbed some fruits and a couple melons and walked back up.

'_Did I tell Khema about this thing yet? I bet I did,_' he thought, pulling out a knife and cutting everything up.

"Good morning," he said happily when he heard footsteps approaching behind him.

"Good morning," he heard Khema's voice answer back.

Sheik grinned at her when she appeared beside him to see what he was doing. She, however, wasn't grinning.

"How did you…" Khema started pointing at the fruits he was cutting.

Sheik looked down and then back at Khema confused, "What?"

"How did you get those? I didn't see you by the garden or the fruit trees."

It was then Sheik saw the basket of fruits in her hands, "Oh, I guess I did forget to tell you about the storage room."

Khema laughed, "I guess so. Where is it?"

"Under the rug," he said motioning with his chin.

Khema walked over and lifted it and saw the latch, "So there is storage around here. I thought there should be."

Sheik nodded, "You can go ahead and put the stuff you picked down there. Thank you for picking them, by the way. They would have gotten to ripe if you didn't."

Khema held back a laugh, '_Did he not realize that I was going to make breakfast for him, not do him the favor of helping him with the garden. Ah, well, I'll just let him think that._'

She smiled as she sorted out the different fruits from her basket into different basins on a shelf in the storage room. All of them were labeled and had a different color.

'_He's very organized._' She thought looking around.

Everything was pretty much in order. Buckets of water were in the corner, shelves of fruit were on the left wall and shelves of vegetables were on the right. And on the end of the room were small bags of random spices and baking necessities, such as, flour, pepper, sugar, salt, and a very tiny bag of cinnamon. There was also a little box labeled herbs.

"You have a very nice storage room, Sheik." Khema said to him.

Sheik thought for a second, "Is it? I thought it was kind of small and cramped."

"No, that isn't what I meant; I meant that it is very clean and organized."

"Thank you. I like things organized." Sheik said smiling and turning around with two fixed plates.

The dish was pretty much different fruits and melons covered with a strange redish liquid.

"What is that red stuff?" asked Khema.

"I want to see if you can guess," Sheik answered as they made there way to there usual spots on the balcony.

When they sat down, Sheik handed her one of the plates and a fork. Khema stared at the red syrup covered fruits and twirled them around; this went on for awhile. Sheik watched her as she moved the syrup and fruits around.

With raised eyebrows he asked, "Are you not hungry?"

He knew that she was, but he evaded the 'do you not like it?' question.

"Oh, I am, its just I've never seen this red stuff before."

"Try it, its one of my families' recipes."

It wasn't, but he had to get her to try it somehow and guilt trips worked well.

She quickly cut a small piece of the melon that was most covered in the red syrup and popped it in her mouth. He watched her smiling.

"It kind of taste like honey and different kinds of berries."

"It is honey and different kinds of berries. You figured it out quick."

With a smile she ate another piece of melon, "I like it! Your family must be good cooks to figure this out!"

Sheik just smiled and started to eat again.

They were almost done eating when they heard considerably loud flapping wings. They were too loud for the little birds that lived in the forest. Sheik and Khema looked at each other and then looked up. Needless to say, it was the owl flying over the forest. Sheik couldn't tell whether or not he was here for something important or just exploring like he told Sheik he would.

"Does he know where we are Sheik?" Khema asked still staring upwards.

"No, I didn't tell him."

"Should we wave him down?"

"Might as well. He was going to figure out where we lived one day anyway."

Khema smiled and hopped down the branches of the tree.

"Hey! Wait a minuet! Do you want a scarf for you face?" he called down.

Khema halted and thought for a second and with a smile she answered, "No."

Sheik was shocked at first, but then nodded. He started to debate in his mind whether or not to get one for himself.

"Are you coming down or not? He might fly away if you don't hurry." she yelled up the tree.

Sheik hopped on one foot then the other, "Ah! I'm coming down!"

He jumped off the balcony and landed beside her. He felt naked not having his face covered. For the first time in a long time he was very self-conscious. Khema ran into the opening and waved her arms up in the sky then shouted, "Hey!"

They owl did a circle and dived downwards to meet them. He pulled out of the dive just in time.

"So this is where you-

He stuttered when he saw that both Khema _and_ Sheik didn't have there cowls on. His gaze drifted from one to the other.

"I've always wondered what you look like, Sheik. And I see that you, Khema, are just as beautiful as ever." the owl said after a short pause.

Both of them blushed. Sheik looked down and played with the dirt with his feet.

'_I should've gotten a cowl. This is so ridiculous of me._' Sheik thought feeling ashamed to show his face.

With his beaky smile, the owl walked over to him and leaned into his face examining him. His beak was centimeters from Sheik's nose.

"You are quite the handsome buck aren't you, Sheik?" the owl said to him, "You are like Khema! It is shameful to hide such beauty."

Sheik went into a total red at that point and laughed nervously.

"Well, anyway, the reason I was flying around your forest is because I have something for both of you," the owl said lifting his foot. On it was a tied envelope.

Khema reached down and undid the string. She ripped the seal of the letter and started to read. She grinned after the first few lines.

"Looks like we are all invited to Link and Zelda's wedding."

Sheik looked up from a very interesting rock on the ground, "When is it?"

"Next week."

"That didn't' take long."

"Well, they are royalty," the owl chimed in.

"True," Sheik and Khema said together.

Khema finished reading it and passed it to Sheik. He read it over as she and the owl spoke.

"So this is where you and Sheik live. Where is the house?" asked the owl.

Khema pointed at the willow tree with a smile.

The owl stared at the tree for a while and then squint his eyes and laughed, "Now, that is a finely hid tree house, Sheik! You should be proud! Even though nobody else lives out here…"

Sheik looked up from the invitation and replied, "I am proud of it, and even though nobody else lives out here. You can't be careless. Somebody might come."

The owl sighed, "That's my Sheik, always expecting the worst."

"And you're much better?"

He thought about it and answered, "I guess not."

They all laughed and the owl announced that he should be going, but before he was out of sight he yelled to them, "Is it really necessary to keep those cowls on?"

"Why does he always do that?" Khema asked.

"Do what?" Sheik said looking at her.

"You know, fly away a bit and then turn around and shout something either wise or mischievous."

Sheik laughed, "That is just him."

Khema nodded and after watching the owl fly out of sight she said to Sheik, "So…we can't just wear the clothes from the ball at the wedding…"

Sheik grinned, "No we can't."

Khema grinned back, "We are going to the Square tomorrow?"

"Yep."

_Author's Note_

**I really have nothing to say here. I pretty much wrote everything that is generally important at the top...see ya.**

**HimmelsDraculina**


	16. Shopping

**Haha, I updated twice in one day. Wheee! I got hyped up, on these mint pattie thingys. XD Omg, they are good. Yeah, so here is another chapter! Woohoo!**

**Chapter 16 **

**Shopping**

The small square bustled around Sheik and Khema. It was plainly obvious that Khema was enjoying herself. Sheik watched her hop from store to store. She wasn't exactly looking for anything in particular; she was just having fun looking at random things. Sheik could tell she has never been in the Town Square before. Eventually they made it to the formal store where Khema immediately dove into the different fabrics. Sheik stifled a laugh that was slowly rising all day.

"Can I help with something, Lord?" asked one of the shopkeepers.

Sheik looked away from Khema to him and answered, "Yes, we need something for a wedding."

"Oh, for the Princess' wedding!" said the shopkeeper happily, "I have just the right type of fabric if you follow me this way."

Sheik tapped Khema on the shoulder and they followed the shopkeeper to the other side of the room, he started to poke through some of the lined up cloths.

"Do you both have color preferences?" he asked.

"Yes, I would like blue robes."

"And I would like a green dress!"

The shopkeeper smiled, "Green! Now that is a color that doesn't get chosen all too often. Our seamstress will be happy to make you one that color! I believe that she has wanted to use this special fabric forever. And you," said the shopkeeper turning to Sheik, "What type of blue would you like your robes to be?"

"Oh, uh, can I see the different colors?"

He smiled and pulled out a color splotch from inside his pocket. He moved the different papers around until he came into the blue section and handed it to Sheik, "Here you go, Lord."

He looked at the different colors, unable to choose the one he really wanted. Finally he said, "What color of blue would go best with her green dress?"

The shopkeeper looked positively delighted that he was able to help with the color.

"Well, I know the green is deeper then an emerald, but not as deep as an evergreen pine so…I think…navy blue! With a light blue under suit, of course!" he said pointing at it.

"Then that will be alright! Are we already done?" asked Sheik confused.

"No, no Lord! You two still have to pick out the designs of the clothes and you have to take measurements."

"Yes, right," Sheik said, uncomfortable that he didn't know.

The shopkeeper turned around and walked to an open door. Sheik and Khema followed and found themselves in a room with different styles of dresses on one side and robes on another.

"Pick out any style you want, my Lady!"

Khema walked beside the different dresses and found one that really caught her eye. It was similar to the dress she wore at the ball, but it wasn't as billowy at the bottom. It was tight enough to show her curves, but it wouldn't suffocate her. It was perfect for the wedding. It wasn't to fancy to kill the brides dress and it wasn't to plain to look like she didn't even try.

"I like this one!"

"Oh, good choice, it will look marvelous with the green fabric!"

He walked over to Khema and told her, "Instead of the gold as shown here, we will add a lighter green to the sleeves, neck line embroidery, and the hip belt. Yes, I know it isn't a belt, but it sort of looks like one doesn't it. Yes, I know that belts can come off and this doesn't, but just admit that it looks similar."

"It doesn't," replied Sheik crossing his arms.

Khema was giggling and to break the tension she asked, "So, you think it will be good for the wedding?"

"It will, my Lady! And now the Lord's turn to choose."

Now Sheik walked down the line of robes. He went twice before he chose the one that he really liked. Like Khema's, it was similar to the one he wore at the ball, but it wasn't as…well huge. Instead of having the robe tied together in the front, it will hang on his shoulders attached to the neck like a cape. And like the 'belt' that Khema's dress had it had a thicker almost sash like 'belt' around the hips.

"You like that one?"

Sheik smiled and nodded.

"Ok then," he wrote two different things on notes and posted them on the figures, "Now it's time for the measurements!"

They walked into another different rooms where to girls took there measurements. To Sheik, some of the measurements were unnecessary. Such as the inner leg for example; they went just a _little_ to close for comfort around the upper area. Sheik let out a breath when they were done. He just realized he was holding it the entire time.

"The dress and robe will be ready…probably the day before the wedding."

"What?" Sheik said in an are-you-kidding-me tone.

"They will be perfect! Don't worry!" he reassured.

"They better be." Sheik mumbled as they exited the shop.

Khema laughed, "Oh calm down!"

"I am calm." Sheik said through clenched teeth.

Khema just rolled her eyes and asked, "So what do you want to do now?"

He thought about it for a second and asked, "Do you want to pick out some jewelry to match the dress?"

"I didn't think of that." Khema said.

Sheik smiled and led her to the other side of the Square. There a jeweler stood showing off his items. Sheik reckoned they were stolen, but he couldn't prove that.

"Are you looking for something for the Lady, my Lord?" asked the jeweler.

"Yes, do you have any emeralds?" Sheik asked.

He nodded and reached under his booth to pick up a small show box full of different colors, sizes, and shapes of green gems.

"What color do you want specifically?" the jeweler asked, turning to Khema.

"This lighter emerald might look best with the dress." She said pointing at the string of precious.

"Ah, jewels and a dress! It is your lucky day, my Lady!"

Khema laughed as Sheik latched the necklace around Khema.

"It is quite beautiful on you. There is also matching earrings, bracelets, and two rings. It comes as a set. Of course…I'll keep the earrings if you don't take off the…scarf." the shopkeeper said.

Khema looked at Sheik and smiled, "I won't be taking off the scarf, so yes, you can keep them."

The jeweler nodded, "And something for the Lord?"

"Well…Maybe a blue ring?"

"What color?"

"A light blue."

He reached under the booth again and pulled out a different assortment of jewels. Sheik quickly picked out a large one and put it on. It fit perfectly for one randomly chosen.

"This one is fine."

"How much will all this cost?" Khema asked.

"The set of jewels that you bough, minus the earrings, will be 200 rupees. That ring cost about 100, because…I took trouble into finding it," he said quietly, obviously remembering a memory.

'_I knew they were stolen._' Sheik thought shaking his head, '_Ah, oh well._'

Sheik and Khema removed the gems they had one and handed them to the jeweler. He placed them in separate boxes and handed them back to them, "Have a nice day."

"You, too." Khema and Sheik called from over their shoulders.

They walked over and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"So, now what?" Khema asked as they watched the sun start to go down.

Sheik smiled, "I made a song so it will be easier us to head back to the forest. The transportation will be the same as we would if we went to Zora's Domain."

"Oh! That is great Sheik! Will you teach it to me so I can sing it?" Khema said sitting up from her slouching position.

"Sure, since you sing so well!"

"I do?"

"Yes, didn't you know?"

"No, I just did it for fun. Nobody has said anything."

"Then that means you are good."

"Huh?"

"If you were bad then people would say like, 'shut up' or something."

Khema laugh, "Whatever you say."

"Ok, here is the song. Maybe you can add words to it one day!" Sheik said brightly as he took out his harp.

"Do you take that thing every where?"

"Yeah," he said and started to pluck the cords.

The beautiful sound filled the Square. Some people even turned and smiled at the sound of it.

"Ok, your turn."

Khema took a deep breath and sung out the notes she had heard. With a grin, Sheik started to play the harp in tune with her as he used to do with Link. When they were done, the people around clapped. Khema and Sheik blushed and hid their faces. It wasn't long before everybody went back to their business.

"Alright, now let's do it again, so we can go home." Sheik said.

He played, she sang, and in a flash of blue light, they were gone.

_Author's Note_

**Himmels: Yay! Let's hope that all the chapters will be up this fast!**

**Draculina: Wouldn't that mean more work for us?**

**Himmels: You mean me?**

**Draculina: I help!**

**Himmels: Only on certain chapters that contain some sort of profanity or perversion.**

**Draculina: Because you are two goody goody to write them yourself...**

**Himmels: -sinister glare-**


	17. The Wedding of Link and Zelda

**-Dun dun dun- It is here! The wedding of Link and Zelda! Ha, I just quoted the chapter title. Sorry it took so long, but...who knows what a Hylian wedding is suppose to look like, huh? I made it pretty modern, so...no complaints please. It would have taken longer if I made it up with my imagination. **

**Chapter 17**

**The Wedding of Link and Zelda**

* * *

"A great marriage is not when the 'perfect couple' comes together. It is when the imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences."

--Dave Meurer

* * *

"Today's the day! Today's the day! Today's the day!" Khema sang and danced throughout the tree house.

Sheik watched her jump over the couch with wide eyes, "If you are this happy…I wonder what Zelda looks like."

"Oh, she is going to look beautiful! Imagine the dress she is going to be in!" Khema said jumping up and down, "And I bet Link will be as handsome as ever!"

Sheik's eye twitched and he mumbled, "He's not that good-looking…"

Khema snorted in response, "Don't worry; I still think you are the best looking guy I know."

"I better be." Sheik said quietly.

"Oh, don't be jealous!"

"I'm not jealous! And how did you here that?"

Khema put her hands on her hips and puffed out her chest, "I'm Khema the Great of the Green Sheikahs. Of course I heard it!"

She then put up her arm as if she was holding a sword and lifted a leg up to place it on the stool beside the couch.

"Excuse me? Khema the Great?" Sheik called.

Khema opened one eye and breathed, "Yes?"

"Just go put your dress on already."

"How dare you talk to me in such an informal way?!"

"Oh, I dare," then with a grin he added, "Am I going to get whipped?"

"Ha! You just might if you keep it up. I'll put you in shackles and hang you on the wall!" Khema said defiantly, pointing a finger at him.

Sheik's grin went sly, "Ooo, I might just like that if the whips involved."

"Ahem. Am I interrupting anything?" asked a voice on the balcony. (No door)

Sheik threw his head back and then knelt down to bang his head twice on the couch, "And you were standing there how long?"

The owl replied, "Somewhere between heroic postures and erotic whipping."

Sheik disappeared behind the couch. Khema was holding her red face.

"I learn new things about you everyday Sheik!" the owl said laughing loudly.

'_This is like the time in Zoras Domain when Aaronek walked in on us when we were talking. I guarantee this will happen again. Well, at least it wasn't at the castle…_' Sheik thought while getting up again.

"I came to see if you all wanted to ride with me to the wedding," the owl said after he got over his laughing fit.

"We will love to ride with you! But Khema still needs to get her dress on." Sheik said staring at her.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do it now." Khema replied quickly climbing the ladder.

There was a small silence before the owl asked, "Sheik, I've been meaning to ask you. What is you and Khema's relationship?"

Sheik's face went a little red, "Why do you ask?"

Concern floated into the owls feathered face, "Well…I just…I don't want her to be…"

He gave the owl a small reassuring smile, "I will never break her heart, my friend. I think I have fallen for her to much."

The owl let out a sigh; it was obvious that this was weighing on him a bit. He loved Khema very much and Sheik understood that he didn't want her getting hurt.

"I'm ready!" Khema yelled as she jumped off the railing.

"Khema, calm down!" Sheik said cringing as he watched her almost land on her new dress.

The owl chuckled, "Still as hyper as ever, my dearest Khema. So, are you all ready? You both look marvelous, by the way. Though the dress and robe are not the same color, they compliment each other."

"Thank you." Sheik and Khema answered.

Once they were on the ground they hoped unto the owl's back and started their flight to the castle.

"Now aren't we going to make a spiffy entrance?" asked the owl laughing.

Khema and Sheik laughed with him.

They were going to make an entrance to remember. It's not everyday that you see a couple flying on an owl to a wedding. Especially, if this couple is as dolled up as they were.

Khema giggled, "It will almost be like a dream!"

The trio made it to the castle in no time at all. Everything and everybody in the city was giddy by the fact they were now going to have King Link and _Queen_ Zelda. All the shops were closed and people were pouring through the gates to Hyrule fields where everything was in silver and gold.

"When Link and Zelda say they will invite everyone, I guess they really meant _everyone_," the owl mumbled.

Horses were coming from different directions in Hyrule. Some were coming from the desert, some from the forest, a couple from the ranch, Kakariko was emptying also, and even the Zoras were riding in style. The owl flew through the front gate so Sheik and Khema could have a view of the city. He flew around the center fountain and weaved around a few horses and people, then flew over the gates that locked the castle up tight. Khema looked over to the windows and saw Impa waving at them and motioning with her hands to come.

"Look there! She wants you to fly to the window." Khema shouted over the wind.

The owl changed his direction to the large window and flew stealthily through it.

"Show off." Sheik whispered to him when Khema giggled at the rush.

Impa crossed her arms and smiled at them, "I'm happy you all made it. The fiancés are _very_ excited."

Impa rolled her eyes at them and they all laughed.

"Sheik, Link would like to see you in his room. Khema, Zelda will like to see you in _her_ room. They have something they want to ask you both." Impa said with a grin that she tried to hide.

"Hmm, I wonder why…" the owl said cocking his head his eyes on Impa.

Sheik and Khema's eyes shifted between the owl and Impa, "O…K. We'll be going to there rooms now." Sheik said suspicion in his voice.

"Bye bye then!" the owl and Sheikah said too brightly.

Khema nodded slowly and she and Sheik walked to the staircase that brought them to the door of Link and Zelda's room.

"Wait a minuet. How are we supposed to visit them separately if they sleep in the same room?" Khema asked staring at the door.

"I'm not sure." Sheik said also staring.

Both of there gazes separated from the door to the doors on either side of the large one.

"Worth a try," Khema said shrugging.

Sheik and Khema walked in different directions and knocked on both doors.

"Come in!" Link and Zelda's voice rang.

They looked at each other smirking and then gave each other slight waves before they disappeared into the rooms.

* * *

"Sheik, I'm so glad you came!" Link said embracing Sheik like a brother.

Sheik laughed, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"I have something important to ask you." Link said to him suddenly serious.

"What is it?" Sheik asked getting a little worried.

Link shuffled his feet, "Well you see…Uh…Will you be my best man?"

"Of course, it would be an honor Link," Sheik said surprised and then laughed, "Something tells me I wasn't you first choice though. If I was, you wouldn't have been so nervous asking me."

With a sheepish laugh Link answered, "No, no, you weren't. I asked Dark Link to be it, but he just stared at me until I finally left him alone. I took it as a no after a few minuets."

Sheik quirked his eyebrow, "You asked…Dark Link?"

Link nodded, "He looks exactly like me; he could pass as a brother. And since he said…well implied 'no' I now turn to you. Since I can't have a best man that looks like me, or at least I assume you don't look like me," he said motioning to the cowl, "I would at least like one that acts like a brother to me."  
Sheik smiled warmly, "As I said, it will be an honor to be your best man."

Link sighed, "That's good. It would look strange if I didn't have one."

"Who is going to be Zelda's maid of honor?" asked Sheik.

Link just grinned.

* * *

"Oh my God, Zelda you look gorgeous in that dress!" Khema said hugging her.

Zelda sighed, "That is something I needed to here. This is so nerve racking!"

"Don't doubt! You and Link are perfect for one another!"

"Thank you so much Khema." Zelda said to her softly, "Um, will you do something really important for me?"

Khema smiled at the thought of helping her, "Anything!"

"Will you be…my maid of honor?" Zelda asked biting her lip.

Khema gasped, "I would love too! Sounds fun!"

Zelda's eyes narrowed and she asked, "Khema…Do you know what a maid of honor is?"

"Nope!"

Zelda closed her eyes and grinned, "It's simple really. Here is what you have to do."

Khema leaned towards to her and they discussed everything about the maid of honor.

* * *

"Alright you two Sheikahs, time for the wedding!" Impa's voice called from behind the doors.

Sheik and Khema walked from the rooms and closed them quietly after them and approached Impa.

"So you two said 'yes' right?" Impa said her red gaze piecing them.

They nodded.

"And they explained what you have to do right?"

They nodded.

"Good. Link will be waiting at the top of the alter thing and then you, Sheik, come up with the groom's men, and you, Khema, with the brides maids. Got it?"

They nodded.

It was obvious that Impa wanted this day to be perfect.

'_I bet she would have tossed us both out the window if we refused the fiancés' offers…_' Sheik though bleakly.

The wedding went according to plan. Sheik and Khema walked side by side together up the isle with the groom's men and bride's maids. They separated at the beginning of the stairs and took there positions. Sheik was behind Link who was half biting his lip and half smiling and Khema who waited for Zelda to make her way up the isle. At this time, Khema looked around the room at all the different peoples. She first looked at the bride's maids who included Ruto, Nabooru, Malon, and Saria, then at the groom's men who included, Darunia, King Zora, Talon, Aaronek, and a very irritated Dark Link. She then looked at the crowd and a mighty large crowd it was. Everybody in the country seemed to be present. The Zoras, Gerudos, Kakarikos, Kokirians, Hylians, Hylilytes, Gorons, and just random people from the small towns outside the borders. Even the animals of Hyrule seemed to gather around. Finally the music started playing and Zelda could be seen walking down the bridge dressed in her white dress. Instead of her late father, Impa was the one to see her off to Link. Khema looked closer and realized that the flower girl was a small Kokirian that Zelda had taking a strong liking to and the ring bearer was none other than little Navi.

"Even though the ring bearer is suppose to be a boy…" Sheik said in Link's ear.

Link grinned, "Navi had to have some job in this wedding. Even in the most troubled of times, she has never left my side."

Sheik smiled and nodded in understanding.

Needless to say…the wedding was without a doubt perfect.

"And you may kiss the bride."

_Author's Note_

Draculina: Remember...No complaints. -pulls out switch blade-

Himmels: Be nice, Draculina! Those are illegal, put it away.

Draculina: You don't want complaints either do you?

-pause-

Himmels: -pulls out switch blade- No complaints.

-Two very evil glares-


	18. An Unexpected Question

**Hee hee hee, I wont say anything here...I have a fear of letting something out...**

**Chapter 18**

**An Unexpected Question**

* * *

"There is no remedy for love only to love more."

--Henry David Thoreau

**

* * *

**

A sigh escaped Sheik as he watched Zelda and Link's carriage pull away. A grin pealed upon his lips.

'_Today is probably a good day to ask her._' Sheik thought to himself.

Without his knowing Khema walked up to him and asked, "What's with the disturbing grin you have?"

Sheik turned and looked at her. His grin faded into a caring smile with soft eyes.

Khema's eyebrow quirked and she cringed, "Are you having…like mood swings or something? Your face went from mischievous to loving in a matter of seconds."

Sheik's face remained soft, "My mood always changes when you're around."

Khema giggled, "I'm taking that in a good way."

"Of course, you should. I don't think I'll ever really be truly unhappy as long as you're around." Sheik mused.

Khema blushed, '_Oh…He's serious! I thought we were just teasing like usual._'

With a dreamy smile Sheik held out his arm and asked, "Shall we, my Lady?"

"We shall, my Lord."

And she took his arm. It was time for the after party. Only curtain people were chosen to go to the after party. It would have been too much of a hassle to have everyone in Hyrule. It was like the ball in many ways, but this time there wasn't any dancing. The people filed into the dining hall where the ball's feast was held. Now there were small round tables everywhere and a line of finger foods and drinks along the wall of the other side. For a long while, people just mingled. They talked about the wedding, the future of Hyrule and many other things, but primarily about Link and Zelda.

"What do you think will happen during this party, Sheik?" Khema asked him.

"What do you mean?" Sheik said confused.

Khema returned the confused look back at him, "Well…wouldn't they have had the party out in the fields with everyone if something really important wasn't going to happen?"

Sheik thought about it, "You have a point, but they also might just want a small party with the royalties of Hyrule."

"That too, but I still think something special will happen." Khema said smiling.

"I don't know what would happen though."

"Hmm…Maybe the crowning of Zelda and Link?" Khema thought aloud.

Sheik's face filled with realization, "Actually that could be it!"

Khema's face brightened at the prospect of witnessing something so important, "I hope so. Wouldn't that be exciting?"

Sheik caught her shoulders and pressed down.

Khema gave him a baffled look, "What are you doing?"

Sheik stared at her for moments longer and then let her go, "I thought you were going to start bouncing around again," he wiped his brow in fake relief, "sorry, just got a little scared."

Khema rolled her eyes and playfully hit his shoulder, "Jerk."

Sheik pretended like the strike generally pained him, "But, but, but…Khema! I was just playing! You don't have to start abusing me in front of the people."

He said this loudly enough that the people who were near them turned to give Khema a look that said 'she does what?'

Sheik laughed through his nose and waved his hand at the people signaling that it was only a joke. Though he told them, they still continued to watch Khema as if expecting her to strike out at any time.

"You do realize that somebody is going to tell somebody that I abuse you and then that somebody will tell somebody, and then that somebody will tell somebody else, right?" Khema asked blandly.

"Yup."

Khema stared at him with disbelief at his simple response.

A gin appeared on Sheik's face again.

"You see, there is that mischievous smile again! Are you planning something?" Khema asked with suspicion.

"Depends…"

"On what?"

"Hmm…I'll tell you when the time is right."

"It's not right, right now?"

"No, it isn't."

"How will you know when the time is right?"

Sheik smiled lovingly again, "I'll know. You will also."

'_Mood swings…_' Khema concluded.

And it was at that moment that trumpets started to sound. It made pretty much everybody in the room jump a little.

The loud mouth that Khema still hated yelled, "Presenting, Princess Zelda, with her new husband, Lord Link."  
"I really hate that guy." Khema mumbled.

Sheik stared at her and then looked away struggling not to laugh at the deadly look she was giving the poor man.

Nabooru was standing next to Sheik, leaned over to him and whispered, "I wouldn't leave her in the same room as him."

"Oh God, no," Sheik laughed softly, "Zelda will have to find a new announcer."

She grinned and said, "I heard the story about Khema kicking his face. Feisty little thing isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Sheik said shaking his head.

Nabooru smiled warmly, "She has her faults I'm sure, but…She's perfect for you. I know this and I only just met her."

"I know," he replied nodding.

She smiled and leaned away again to watch the newly weds.

Sheik started to assume that Khema either had an amazing intuition or she was very good at wild guesses. Zelda and Link's crowning was starting to begin.

* * *

"I still can't believe you guessed that right." Sheik said as they walked together through the garden of the castle.

"I told you, I'm Khema the Great of the Green Sheikahs!" she said puffing out her chest like last time and starting to strut.

Sheik laughed, "I believe you now."

They remained silent for awhile.

'_Where is the perfect spot? Hmm…What did she say that one day? What was her favorite flower? Hmm…Wasn't it…Lilly! Lilly, yes that is her favorite! Where are the lilies? I'll ask her there!_' Sheik started to look around the garden.

In these types of situations the one thing you want to find never seems to turn up. Everybody has probably experienced this. Well, right now, Sheik wants to find the lily garden, but of course, every flower other then that is sprouting in front of him. There were tulips, roses, black eyed Susan, daises, peonies, poppies, phlox, sunflowers, anemone, aster, calendula, sweet alyssum, daffodils, there were even god forsaken dandelions!

'_This freakin' castle has to have lilies! Ah! Well, maybe I should settle for something else…That bench…yes, it has iceberg roses around it. That's good._' Sheik sighed mentally. He really was hoping for lilies.

"Would you like to sit down?" Sheik asked her. '_Please say yes! Please say yes! Please say yes!'_

"Sure."

'_Yes!'_

Sheik smiled and led her over to the bench carved out of stone. Khema smiled and played with the roses nearest to her.

"Khema? I need to ask you something."

"Sure what do you ne- Oh, look at all those beautiful lilies!" Khema cried as she leaned and pushed some of the roses out of the way.

Sheik looked around and sure enough a bunch of white lilies were blooming in the moon light. Sheik grinned and then laughed. Khema looked at him like he was insane.

"Are you alright?" she asked a little worried.

"Khema…"

"Yes?" she was really nervous now.

Sheik took a deep breath, "Will you marry me?"

_Author's Note_

Himmels: -sniff- Draculina?

Draculina: What?

Himmels: Do you realize that this story is coming close to the end. -sniffs again-

Draculina: Yes...Don't you cry!

Himmels: I can't help it! -sobs-

Draculina: Ah! No! Oh, come on! You know when you cry I cry!

Himmels: Really?

Draculina: Yes...It's the alter ego thing. It's not like I care.

Himmels: -smiles-


	19. A Very Expected Answer

**-holds up two fingers- I'm this close to starting one of the sequels. Make sure you reveiw the last chapter though, I'm going to have a poll sort of thing. This isn't the last chapter...So yeah. **

**Chapter 19**

**The Very Expected Answer**

* * *

I haven't been this scared  
In a long time  
And I'm so unprepared  
So here's your valentine  
Bouquet of clumsy words  
A simple melody  
This world's an ugly place  
But you're so beautiful to me

--Blink 182

**

* * *

**

Khema stared at him. Did she hear him right? She stammered over her words, "Y-yes!"

"Yes?" Sheik asked standing up.

"Yes!"

"Yes!" Sheik threw his arm in the air.

"Oh, yeah!" other voices yelled.

Sheik and Khema froze and looked around. They heard a few whispers and they watched as a group of shadows stalked back off into the castle.

"I'm not even mad this time." Sheik said shaking his head.

"Who was that?" Khema asked still staring at the door the group went through.

"Well, the two obvious ones were Aaronek and Useyna."

"I knew that one."

"The other three were Link, Zelda, Impa, and Dark Link is over there sitting with his back on the tree." He said pointing without turning around.

Khema leaned over Sheik's shoulder and blinked at the shadow lounging against the tree.

"How long were you there?"

No answer.

"…Ok."

Sheik instead replied, "He was there since you were admiring the lilies. I didn't want to spoil the moment and tell him to leave."

He looked over at Dark Link with raised eyebrows.

Dark Link just shrugged and turned his attention back to the stars. It was plainly seen that he didn't care one bit.

Khema suddenly giggled, "Don't look now, but they are now watching us from one of Link and Zelda's bedroom windows."

Sheik looked over with his eyes and sure enough there they were peeking over the windowsill.

Sheik grinned, "Do you want to go back inside and pretend nothing happened to piss them off?"

Khema laughed, "Sure."

They linked there arms and walked leisurely back to the front door. When they began to move, Khema noticed the faces in the window disappeared. She also noticed that there were more then just the eavesdropping group. Khema raised her eyebrow, but ignored it. They opened the door and weren't surprised to see people staring at them. All of them seemed to have half-smiles on their face.

"How could they all possibly know?" Sheik mumbled.

"They can sense it," said a low voice.

Sheik turned with wide eyes and saw a blank faced Dark Link brush past him and disappear into the crowd.

"I can't believe he just said something." Sheik said as if in a trance.

Khema poked his arm and he snapped out of it.

Aaronek walked up to them with feigned innocence, "Sooo…Where did you two go?"

Sheik smiled, "We went to the gardens."

"Real-llly, what'cha talk about?"

"Nothing much," he replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

The crowd went from half-smiling to total confusion all at once. Most of them just shrugged and resumed talking, but some still suspected something happened. Sheik and Khema went to the serving table and grabbed a few things to munch on. When there backs were turned to the people, they laughed silently together. They nearly jumped out of their skins when Impa was behind them with narrowed eyes and crossed arms.

"Any special occasion coming up?" she asked slowly.

Sheik and Khema looked at each other, "Not that we know of."

The three of them blinked at each other and Impa strode off without another word.

The new fiancés, I guess we should now call them, walked to one of the tables and sat down, pretending to talk about something extremely important. They narrowed there eyes and leaned forward and spoke in hushed voices, but in truth, they were only talking about how lovely the castle garden was.

"May we take a seat?" asked a voice above them.

They looked up and saw Link and Zelda smiling down at them. They returned the smiles and motioned with there hands for them to sit.

They turned their attention back to each other, Khema said putting her hand under her chin, "So, honey…"

It took all of Sheik's strength not to snort.

"Lilies are fine?"

"What ever you want, love."

It was Khema's turn to resist the urge to snort. Link and Zelda leaned forward and whispered to each other, "I think they are talking about the flowers for a wedding."

"Oh, but we must have something that suites you also! What is your preference in flowers?"

"I'll feel so emasculated if I said that! But I do remember you saying how much you love tulips along with lilies."

"Yes! Tulips and lilies would look wonderful."

Link and Zelda leaned forward a little more.

Khema continued, "But since I chose the flower you must choose the color of them."

Sheik thought about it for a second, "How about…White and red?"

"I have always loved white and red. I thought that it was classy having everything white and then hints of red everywhere."

Sheik nodded and then turned his attention to Link and Zelda, "Oh, I'm sorry! We have been completely ignoring you two haven't we?"

They quickly shook their head, "No, certainly not! But may we ask why were you talking about flowers?"

Sheik and Khema were about to answer, but was interrupted when Link and Zelda had to go and discuss something. They just smiled and watched them leave. Once out of sight, the fiancés burst out laughing.

"Well, this is quite amusing."

"What is so amusing?" asked the owl who just walked up.

They grinned and replied, "Well, Khema and I were talking about flowers, but for some unforeseen reason they suspected something more, I assume."

The owl sighed and stared at them then said after a pause, "Cut the crap."

They blinked and looked at each other.

"I know you proposed to Khema, Sheik," he said in a matter-of-fact tone, "And so does everyone else."

"We know," they said in unison.

"Then why are you hiding it?"

"We're just having a little fun. Stay with us and enjoy the show."

The owl lifted his eyebrow, but stayed anyway. Through out the rest of the party different people came up and asked subtle questions. During the end, even the owl was giggling with them. People started to leave and head back home. After practically everyone left, Zelda walked back up to the fiancés and said, "You both are welcome to stay here the night."

"Sure!" Sheik said happily.

Khema grinned and nodded.

Zelda turned to Nabooru and smiled, "You can stay also. I know you have a long journey back, so might as well rest up and then leave."

"Thank you." She replied.

At that Zelda then turned to Dark Link, "I'm not sure where you live, so I don't know if it is a long ways away, but you can stay," she paused, "Where _do_ you live?"

"A dark place."

Silence throughout the room.

"Ok…Well, you can stay here until you leave." Zelda said nodding slowly.

Dark Link nodded at her and stayed.

"We'll show you all to your rooms." Link said getting up.

They all stood and followed them up the stairs.

"Here you go, Sheik and Khema!" they said happily, "Same room as last time."

They nodded and were about to shut the door.

Sheik snapped his fingers, "Oh, by the way, we're getting married."

"I knew it!" Link yelled a little too loudly.

Sheik and Khema shut the door and laughed.

_Author's Note_

**Himmels: **I can't wait to start the sequels!

**Draculina:** I can...

**Himmels: **Why?

**Draculina: **More work for us!

**Himmels: **Get over it...


	20. Sheikahs

**-sobs dramatically- The last chapter! I can't believe it's over! Actually, I should have been prepared for it, because I told color00me00twilight myself that I wouldn't have more then 20 chapters...I'm true to my word! Haha Anyway, this is in the owl's perspective, so if you don't read this, then you won't know until like...kind of the middle I guess.**

**Chapter 20**

**Sheikahs**

* * *

And now, the end is near;  
And so I face the final curtain.  
My friend, Ill say it clear,  
Ill state my case, of which Im certain.

Ive lived a life thats full.  
Ive traveled each and every highway;  
And more, much more than this,  
I did it my way.

--Frank Sinatra

**

* * *

**

Nobody really knows what happened at Sheik and Khema's wedding. They had it in private with no guests. I think everybody was pretty much saying when they saw them leave is, "Wow, Sheikahs really are secretive." The ceremony was secret, the day was secret, the time was secret, even the person who read the vows was secret. It was pretty annoying to some people, but others like Link, Zelda, and all the other friends understood perfectly well the meaning of a Sheikah's privacy. It is said that the only one present was Impa. Some even say that Impa was the one that read the vows! But, sadly, we will never know if that is true or not. The only thing people saw was Khema dressed in green and white and Sheik dressed in blue and black heading up towards the temple of time. People swore they saw Impa go in after them, but who could you really believe in matters such as that? I would like to believe that Impa was the one who saw there wedding. Sheikahs stick together don't they? But still…They are very secretive.

Once the reception, I guess you could call it, was over they visited me at the tree on the island in Lake Hylila. It was very sweet of them. It kind of makes me sad to know that they will be going on a trip. Seeing Khema with Sheik and having them say that they are leaving for awhile is almost causing me to have a flashback to the day Kareem and Yuca left, but the only difference is that Khema is telling me that they will be gone. I am grateful for that. If she just up and left without a word, I will die a little inside. I ask them if they need me to fly them anywhere, but I already knew that the answer was 'no'. Why did I ask if I knew I would be disappointed? False hopes I guess. I wondered how long they would be gone. I thought back to the day of Kareem's and Yuca's disappearance and I remembered that they left for 10 months. 10 months…That is a long time without Khema. She is still gone. Sheik better be taking care of her. I guess I can trust him.

I bet you all are wondering what happened to the other royalties during my story. If not, I'm telling you anyway. Zelda and Link are still without child. Or so they say. Zelda has been acting different…Anyway, they have been ruling over Hyrule and everything has been wonderfully peaceful. There haven't been any wars and most of the lands surrounding Hyrule have formed an alliance with us. Maybe that is why there isn't any war going on. Nobody dare fight with such an army! Unless they are insane…That happens sometimes. Just look at Ganondorf. The Zoras have been doing great also. They have been guarding the waters of Hyrule and keeping them safe. Thanks to the Zoras even the rate of drowning has gone done. I'm sad to say that King Zora died. But all is well for Princess or Queen, I guess I should call her; Ruto has taken roll and has been doing a fine job. She and her husband, Mikado, have been doing fabulous in their marriage, by the way. Oh, yes…And let's not forget the amazing duo Aaronek and Useyna. What is there to say about those two? They are just fine, still causing mischief around the waters and both still have smart mouths…Let's see, who else? Ah, yes! King Darunia and his son Link have been up in Death Mountain still ruling over the Gorons. Link has been learning all the different ways of being a King and how to run a country. It's not as easy as it looks I tell him, but how would I know? There isn't much to say about the Kokirians. They still live in solitude in there quaint little forest. Actually, I think Saria has been a leader…Or whatever they have. I'm assuming she is replacing the Great Deku Tree. But she tells me she will never be as special as him. He must have been a nice guy. Hmmm…I know! Nabooru! Is anyone curious about her? Well, she is still not married, but I guess she is patiently waiting. I think she is at least. She doesn't seem like the type to marry if you ask me, but then again…I've been known to be wrong! Just look at Sheik! Oh, I'm going to get depressed again if we talk about those again. Back to Nabooru: well she has…been…I think Gerudos are just as secretive as Sheikahs sometimes! She has replaced Ganondorf I can tell you that much. She visits the castle maybe once every two months and rarely gives away any business about the fortress. I'm probably forgetting about a few people, but…today has been strange. You see, the forest has been whispering more then usual and the waters which were so angry at Sheik's leaving, has suddenly calmed. Could it be possible that they are coming home? But it hasn't been 10 months! It has been what…9? Oh, Khema! Don't let my hopes get dashed away! This forest and these waters better not be lying to me. But, I don't think they are. Arborvitae Forest knows no other people other than Sheik, Khema, and I. I fly over head to see if my beloved has come home. I see something, it is blue. Of course, I can't see my Khema…her and her green suite…honestly… Wait, she isn't wearing her green suite, is she wearing a dress? Ha! I have something to tease her about. She has never been one to wear a dress. Only on special occasions, she has always told me. I fly down lower and notice something…she looks different. Could it be?!

"Sheik! Khema!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

I watched as the figures heads pop up and as they raised their arms to wave.

I dove down as quickly as possible and when I land, my suspicions are confirmed. Khema is…pregnant. Just like the time with Kareem and Yuca, but they came home with a baby. Wait, Sheik looks a little worried. So does Khema!

"What is wrong?" I ask.

Sheik stared for a second with disbelief, "We've been gone 9 months!" he then pointed at Khema's stomach, "What do you think what's wrong!"

Let's just say, if my face wasn't feathered it would have went pale.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Go get Impa. I'll take Khema back to the house."

I nodded and shot off. If I thought I was fast when I first found Khema and took her to her to the castle, I must be one with the lightning now. I didn't bother with my polite façade; I flew through the window and was calling Impa.

She appeared almost at once.

"What is wrong?" she asks me.

"It's Khema! Quick hop on!" I answer frantically.

It was then that Link and Zelda appeared and gave us questioning looks as Impa climbed on my back. Aaronek and Useyna were also visiting. They couldn't have picked a worse time.

"It's Khema," I say to them.

Worry immediately spread across all their faces. Apparently, Sheik taught them the Ode of Arborvitae just in case after they left for they all grabbed each other so Link's music could transport all of them. Once in the castle of Hyrule, now in front of the tree house of Sheik and Khema. Everybody, even the two Zoras climbed up the tree. We heard Sheik yell Impa to hurry when we were inside. Impa climbed swiftly up the ladder and had Sheik go down. He objected at first, thinking he had to stay with Khema.

"Sheik. Get. Down. Now." Impa said forcefully.

Everybody was downstairs waiting impatiently down below as Impa and Khema were upstairs. Sheik paced back and forth and whenever he heard a cry of pain from Khema he would cringe and sometimes even clutch his head. Useyna was rocking herself on the couch and looked close to tears. Link sat next to her staring blankly at nothingness as Zelda hugged herself with her eyes closed. Aaronek was leaning against the wall and looked close to hyperventilating. I just stood there praying that everything will be alright. It seemed like hours before Impa looked down at them from the railing smiling.

"I'm going to clean up everything before I call you all," she says still smiling, "You're in for a surprise, Sheik."

All at once, the people waiting let out ragged breaths. Useyna finally let a tear fall, but her face was happy. Zelda didn't open her eyes but she leaned against Link smiling.

Aaronek clapped Sheik on the shoulder, "Congratulations, my friend."

Another wait before they were aloud up to see Khema. First, Sheik went up alone. They heard Sheik half-crying half-laughing. There was a few whisperings before Impa appeared again and motioned them up. Everybody's eyes went wide when they were at the top, we couldn't believe what we saw. Twins! Sheik was holding one and Khema the other. I would have never guessed. Every once in a while, somebody would open their mouth, but then closed it. They didn't know what to say. Finally I broke the silence. I just had a flashback to when I first met Khema. I simply asked.

"What are their names?"

"His name is Kheisho."

"Her name is Shema."

_Author's Note_

Ok, so tell me honestly. Were you suspecting twins? I wasn't! So, it is finally told! The sequels of Green Sheikah are about Kheisho and Shema. _But_ there is a surprise! Author alert me, so you can all find and read it! Now for the poll! You will not know the answers for it until one of the sequels. Here it is!

Choose two colors:

Grey, purple, orange, yellow, red

The color you like the most, type it first, then the 'back up' one.

Now choose a gender:

Boy or Girl

Put either boy or girl first, you must type both though.

Reveiw or PM me so I know! I'm so excited!


End file.
